Love's Journey
by dracosluvr4eva20
Summary: This is an AU story...Moldyshorts never existed and Harry's parents are still alive. Harry finds love with his best female friend. But, dangers lurk around the corner, testing their newfound relationship. will it survive? HPXOC.. R&R, please!
1. It's Always Been You

Love's Journey

A/N: New story that randomly popped into my head. Oh, and also, if any of you guys have read my other stories where I describe my created character, Jamie's, eye color as an electric blue, disregard that. I'm changing her eye color to ocean blue. For those of you reading this story first, just a heads-up! Enjoy!

_Italics – thought_

Regular – speech

Harry Potter was lying on his bed at 14 Willard Lane, Godric's Hollow, staring at the ceiling. He thought about what his two best friends Ron and Jamie were doing, but more so what Jamie was doing. _'Jamie!'_ he thought to himself, and he smiled warmly.

The truth was, Harry had been in love with Jamie since they were 7 years old. Sure, he hadn't known what love was then, but he knew that she was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Right about now, Jamie would be with Ron at the Burrow, having fun and talking about why he wasn't with them.

Harry knew that Ron had had a huge crush on Jamie ever since he saw her, and he had tried to tell him about his own feelings for her, but it seemed like Ron was never listening. He may have been his best mate, but sometimes Ron was incredibly thick. Harry would've thought it was obvious how he felt about her; He wasn't very secretive when it came to his feelings. He would always try and sit next to her, he was always holding her hand, and he went to her for advice when he needed it.

'_I can almost picture it…Ron and Jamie on a romantic walk around the lake at the back of his house… Ron confessing his love for her……Jamie reciprocating those feelings…Ron wrapping his arms around her and leaning in for a kiss………'_ Harry sighed in frustration.

Before he could ponder this disconcerting thought any longer, a noise like a cracking whip sounded through his room, rousing Hedwig out of her sleep and making his Persian cat, Isis, hiss and streak under his desk in alarm. Harry jumped in shock and turned towards the source of the noise, wand raised, but dropped his arm as he saw who had caused the disturbance.

"Jamie?" Harry said as he got up and went to greet her. He was about 5 feet from her when she cried out from the shadows, "Stop! Don't come any closer!" He stopped abruptly, and he said, "Jem, what's wrong?" He then fell silent, and he heard soft sobs coming from where she was standing.

He then said gently, "Come into the light, Jem" and Jamie, sniffling, stepped out of the shadows slowly.

The first thing that caught his eye was her eyes. That's what he loved about her the most: her eyes. They were ocean blue, like the color of the water in islands like the Bahamas and Bermuda. The way the moonlight was reflecting off of them right now was enough to drive him to distraction. She moved out further, and as he saw the rest of her, the smile on his face faded rapidly, turning into a frown.

Her long ebony hair was mussed and tousled, and there was a nasty bruise on her cheek, just under her left eye. The old shirt she had on of Harry's, a red Maroon 5 tee, was ripped at the left sleeve and down the middle, stopping right at the top of her chest. She had a cut lip and when she went to walk again, his eyes were drawn to her thigh, where a huge purple and black bruise was forming.

Jamie stopped in front of him, and Harry said, "What happened? Who the hell did this to you, Jem?" Jamie looked up, sniffed, and muttered, in her soft Irish accent, "Who do you think did this to me?" her accent slowly going from a soft Irish lilt to a thick Scottish brogue, like it did whenever she got extremely upset, or worried.

Harry's eyes widened at her insinuation, and he said, "No…not……Ron?" She nodded, and she said, "He wanted to talk to me, so I went to his room. He locked the door and put the Silencing spell on his room, and he……..Harry, he tried to rape me!!" Harry sat back down on the bed, not wanting to believe it.

Ron, his best mate, his brother………..he was so gentle, he wouldn't hurt a fly…….except Malfoy, but he was a special case. He looked up and noticed that Jamie had started crying again. He took her hand, pulled her down next to him and wrapped an arm around her. He felt her tears wetting his chest, but he didn't care. He was filled with so much rage that he could have sworn his blood was boiling.

Harry smoothed Jamie's hair back from her face, saying quietly, "Ssssh, it's okay, Jem. I'm here. Don't cry, princess. It's alright." Jamie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and she sat up and said, "Oh, I'm sorry for crying all over you, Harry. I must look a mess….," and she went to fix her hair, but Harry stopped her and said, "No. You look beautiful."

Jamie blushed a bit, but put on a skeptical look as she said, "There's no need to lie, Harry. I look awful."

Harry moved closer to her and said, "I'm not lying, Jem. You look beautiful." Then he said, "I'm still surprised that you haven't got a boyfriend yet."

Jamie rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, please……….none of the boys here or at Hogwarts interest me. They're a bunch of dunderheads, the lot of them. Besides, I'm in love with someone already."

At those words, Harry felt his world come crashing down on him. It felt as though his heart had been ripped out and stomped on; cursing inwardly, he asked, "Who's the lucky guy?" Jamie looked at him shyly, and she said, "Well, he's smart, funny, brave and loyal. He's selfless, and he's not afraid to tell others what's on his mind. He's got great hair, these amazing eyes and a killer smile."

Jamie, unaware of Harry's extreme discomfort, said to him, "What about you, Harry? Are you in love with a certain girl?" Harry smiled in spite of himself, and he said, "Actually, yeah, I am."

Jamie felt her heart break when she heard this, seeing as how she's been in love with Harry since they were 6. She sat there, listening to her dream guy explain his dream girl. "She's amazing, with long hair, gorgeous eyes and a personality that's all her own. She's studious, but not a total bookworm, and she loves to hang out with her friends. When she walks into a room, everything just seems to freeze, like she's the only thing in the world that matters at that moment."

As they said these next words, their heads seemed automatically drawn together.

"He's a god."

"She's perfection incarnate."

"He has a great sense of humor."

"She has a radiance that rivals the sun."

Then, they both said these words at the exact same moment:

"He's………….you."

"She's ………..you."

As soon as these words left their mouths, their lips met in a tender kiss. Harry wound his hand into Jamie's silky hair, deepening the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning in the back of her throat.

When the two finally surfaced for air, Harry stared at his girl thinking she never looked more beautiful; mussed hair, kiss-swollen lips, the adorable beauty mark on her right cheek, and her eyes closed in contentment.

Jamie opened her eyes slowly to see Harry staring at her adoringly, and she ran her hands through his shoulder-length hair, saying, "Mmm…….that was nice. So, you were talking about me all along?"

Harry nodded, saying, "Yeah. Jem, I could never love anybody but you. We were meant to be together, I know it." He then leant down and started kissing her on her neck, saying, "You meant me all this time, huh?"

Jamie tilted her head back, moaning as he kissed and sucked on a sweet spot on the middle of her neck, and she said, "Yeah, Harry. It's always been you."

Harry then pulled back, and he looked into Jamie's eyes and said, "I love you, Jem." Jamie smiled and answered, "I love you, too, Harry."

Then, he put a concealment charm on her bruises, and he fixed her cut lip. He then gave Jamie another shirt to sleep in, and he said, "Bedtime." He pulled back his sheets, and Jamie climbed under them, Harry getting in next to her. He pulled her into his arms, and she snuggled up against his chest.

Harry tilted her chin up and kissed her once more, saying, "Goodnight, princess" and she said back, "Goodnight, my love." The two lovebirds then fell asleep, dreams of each other running through their heads.


	2. The Reason Why

Chapter 2: The Reason Why

The morning came bright and early, and Lily Potter awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and some people scrambling to get to work.

She sat up and yawned widely, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She pulled the sheets back and got out of bed, stretching and making her way down the hall to her son's room. She was checking to see if he was awake, because at this time he was usually downstairs watching television and eating cereal.

Lily got to his room, and she knocked softly at first, saying, "Harry? Love, are you awake?" She didn't hear an answer, so she pushed open his door.

She stood in his doorway, studying his room. Harry always liked the Gryffindor colors, so he had asked his parents if he could paint his room maroon and gold. The wall opposite Lily was maroon, and on it were posters of many muggle bands and singers, some British and others from the states, like Nelly. Lily had no idea how her son listened to rap, but he liked it, so she wasn't one to complain. Underneath the posters, leaning against the wall, was his football and basketball, and next to those on the stand was his electric guitar.

He kept his acoustic guitar over by his desk, which was on the wall to Lily's left, painted gold. His closet was on the left side of the desk, filled with his muggle and wizard clothes.

The wall to Lily's right was where his bed was, and a short distance away from his bed sat his dresser. Above his bed, tacked on the wall, were pictures of him, Lily and James, and Harry's friends from Hogwarts. Most of the pictures were of him and one of his best friends, Jamie McGinnis, who lived next door. The two had grown up together, since they were in diapers. A lot of the pictures were just of Jamie, and Lily smiled.

She moved into his room towards his desk, where a picture in a frame sat. Like pictures in the magical world, it was moving. She looked down at the picture, which was of Jamie at Hogwarts. Harry had taken it, and in it, Jamie was sitting underneath the willow tree by the Black Lake with Harry, drawing a random picture. Every now and then, the Jamie in the picture would look up at the camera and smile flirtatiously, then stick her tongue out.

Lily knew that Harry was in love with Jamie; being a mother, she had figured it out a couple of years ago. It was painfully obvious; whenever Jamie was over the house, Harry always seemed in an excellent mood, and he never left her side if he could help it. He was always hugging her and teasing her, and she would do it right back.

She put the picture back on the desk, then she turned and started to make her way over to her sleeping son's bed. She stopped 3 feet from the foot of his bed, however; his sheets were covering his chest down and one of his arms was folded under his head, but on his chest, just visible under the sheets, was a mane of jet-black hair that she knew didn't belong to Harry.

Lily went into "mother mode", and she put her hands on her hips, narrowed her eyes and screeched, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry jerked awake, and as soon as he saw his mother, his eyes went wide and he said sleepily, "Uh….morning, mum." Lily said, "Don't you 'morning mum' me, young man! Who is that with….." but she stopped as the other person started to wake up also.

The other person sat up slowly, so the covers slid off inch by inch, and the hair was revealed to belong to a young girl, about Harry's age. She had a very pretty face, a beauty mark on her right cheek, and slightly pouting lips. The girl opened her eyes, and they were a soft, ocean-blue color.

When Lily saw her, she gaped in disbelief, and she said, "Jamie??" It seemed that the sharp tone of Lily's voice caused her god-daughter to fully wake up, and she sat up straight as if being addressed by a teacher in Hogwarts. She then looked for the source of the voice, and as she saw Lily, she said, "Uh……um...good morning, Aunt Lily."

Lily said sternly, "Jamison McGinnis, what in heaven's name are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the Burrow!"

Jamie's eyes went wide as she remembered why she had come to Harry's house, and the event that transpired at the Burrow. She immediately started to tear up, and as a few tears leaked out, Harry gathered her in his arms and said to Lily, "Mum, could you not talk about the Burrow for now? Jamie's really upset at someone there."

Lily's face softened into a motherly expression, and she said softly, "What did Ronald do this time?" but that was the wrong thing to say, it seemed. As soon as Jamie heard Ron's name, she let out a wail and clutched onto Harry even tighter, sobbing violently. Harry rocked her back and forth, whispering soothing words to his distraught girlfriend, and he looked at his mother incredulously, saying, "You had to say his name, didn't you?"

Lily was thunderstruck, and she said, "I….I didn't know! I'm sorry!" When Jamie had calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence, Lily asked her, "What happened, Jamie?"

Jamie tried to talk, but the words wouldn't come, so she looked at Harry, who understood what she wanted him to do. He waved his hand over her face, and Lily gasped as the bruises were revealed.

She then said, "Did R….." but she caught herself this time, saying instead, "Did _he_ do that to you, sweetheart?" Jamie nodded, and Harry whispered, "Do you want me to tell her, love?" She nodded again, and Harry sighed, turned to his mother, and said, "Last night, he tried to rape her."

Jamie broke out in a fit of fresh sobs, and Harry once again soothed her, while Lily's jaw was agape in shock. She knew the Weasleys, and Ron would never do something like that. It seemed untrue, but here was Jamie, sitting here and telling her that the youngest Weasley son had tried to force himself on her.

Lily sat in front of Jamie, and she held her chin in her hand gently and said, "We'll see that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hear about this, okay sweety?" Jamie sniffed, and she said quietly, "Okay. Thank you, Aunt Lily."

Harry and Jamie then got dressed, Jamie borrowing the shirt of Harry's she had slept in and a pair of his jeans and shrinking them to her size, and they ate breakfast. After, James had gone to Grimmauld Place to see Sirius and Remus, so Lily accompanied Jamie and Harry to the Burrow. They Apparated outside of the house, knocked, and the door was soon answered by Mrs. Weasley bustling around to make breakfast.

She saw Jamie, and she said, "Oh, Jamie, thank goodness! I was going spare when I couldn't find you! Thank you for bringing her back, Lily……" but Lily cut her off and said, "Actually, Molly, we came to get Jamie's things. She's going to be staying with us for the remainder of the summer." Molly ushered them inside, and she said, closing the door behind her, "Oh, well, that's all right, then." Then, she yelled, "KIDS!! GET DOWN HERE, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Feet were thundering down the stairs, and Percy, Fred, George and Ginny, the youngest Weasley and only girl, came into the kitchen.

Ginny saw Jamie, and she rushed to her and hugged her, saying, "Jamie, where'd you go? How could you just disappear on us like that?" She pulled back, and the others were nodding in agreement. Then, Molly said, "Well, Ron will be happy to see you, I can tell you that!"

Jamie looked scared, and she moved closer to Harry, who grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Lily then said, "Well Molly, we wanted to talk to you about Ron."

Molly said, "Oh, dear. What did he do this time? Whatever it is, I can assure you, he's going to apologize, and I'm sure you'll all make up." Harry shook his head and said quietly, "It's a bit more complicated than that, Mrs. Weasley."

Harry then nudged Jamie forward a bit, and he whispered, "Go ahead, love. Tell her what happened. I'm right here, don't worry." Jamie took a deep breath, and she said, "Well, Mrs. Weasley, last night Ronald told me that he had wanted to talk to me privately about something important. I snuck out of Ginny's room and into Ronald's. When I was inside, he locked the door and silenced the room, and I asked him what he wanted. He then proceeded to blurt out that he loved me." Mrs. Weasley looked ecstatic, and she said, "That's wonderful, dear. Now you'll be a….." Jamie cut across her and said, "I'm not finished, Mrs. Weasley. I told him that while I was flattered, I didn't return his feelings, and that I was in love with someone else. He got angry, and he said that he would make me see that we were meant to be together. He forced me down on his bed, and he tried to kiss me, but I moved my face. He tried to do it again, and I moved again, and that's when he hit me."

Molly looked aghast, and Jamie continued, "He split my lip, and I was telling him to stop, but he wouldn't. He started to grope me, very hard, and I kept on yelling and begging for him to stop, but he just told me to shut up and it would all be over soon."

Jamie had started to cry again, out of anger, and she kept going, her accent turning Scottish as she did so. "He wouldn't stop, an' ah begged an' begged him to stop. He hit me again when ah tried to bite 'im, an' he just…..he reached down an' tried to rip off my underwear. Ah kicked him, an' he hit me again, on my thigh."

Everyone was silent, and Jamie said, "He almost got my underwear off, but I kneed 'im an' jumped up, an' that's when ah Apparated to Harry's."

Molly had gone an impossible shade of red, and she opened the kitchen door, calling out, "Ron, will you please come in here?" A couple of minutes later, he entered the kitchen, and Jamie let out a small squeak of fear, moving closer still to Harry. Ron looked up and said, "Why's everyone looking at me like that?" He then noticed Lily, Harry and Jamie, and when he saw Jamie, an ugly leer formed on his face, and he said, "What's that slut doing here?"

The Weasley children and Harry had their wands out and pointed at him before anyone could blink. Harry stepped forward and said menacingly, "You will never call her that again, or so help me God, I will kill you!" Ron said, "Hey, mate, did she tell you how she just let me get into her pants? I told you, she's a slut. She gave it up so easily I didn't even have to do any work, she did all of it. If I had known she was such a bloody slag, I would've fucked her 2 years ago!"

Before Mrs. Weasley or anybody could act or say anything, Jamie ran at Ron and punched him with all of her strength, crying out, "YOU BLOODY FUCKING LIAR!!" He cried out as his nose shattered, and he fell back, clutching his broken and bloody nose, saying, "What the fuck is your problem? It's true isn't it?"

Jamie was so angry that she was shaking, and he hands were balled into fists at her sides. She then screamed, "YOU KNOW IT ISN'T TRUE! YOU'RE ONLY ACTING LIKE THIS BECAUSE I TURNED YOU DOWN! YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME, RON!! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND. YOU SEE MY FACE? YOU DID THAT TO ME. THAT'S WHY I KNEW I BELONGED WITH HARRY; HE WOULD NEVER TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!!"

Mrs. Weasley then yelled out, "THAT IS ENOUGH!!! RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT FORCING YOURSELF ON JAMIE? HAVE YOU COMPLETELY GONE 'ROUND THE TWIST?? YOUR FATHER AND I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT!!" She then started whacking him upside his head with the dish towel she had been drying dishes with.

Ron was shouting, saying, "Ouch! Ow…mum……geroff…..stop! Stop!!" When Mrs. Weasley finally stopped, Ron looked around at his siblings, hoping to get someone to back him up. Percy was staring at him like he always did, only this time, he was much more upset. Fred and George were cracking their knuckles menacingly and giving him such heated looks they could've melted ice. Ginny was eyeing her idiotic older brother, and she slowly walked up to him, making him say, "Thanks, Gin. At least my favorite little sister is willing to back me up." Ginny got right in front of him, he looked down at her, and without warning, she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard.

She said, through her own tears, "How could you do something so stupid? She is my best friend too, you know, and you've hurt me by hurting her. I don't consider you my brother from this point up until Jamie decides to forgive you. I don't even want to breath the same air as you. YOU MAKE ME SICK!!"

Everyone was shocked at her outburst, and she went over and hugged Jamie again, and she said, "I am so sorry for what that idiot did. He should be sexually assaulted, and see how he likes it!" Jamie cracked a smile for the first time that day, and she said, "Thanks, Gin." When she went to walk over to her other brothers, she added, "Oh, and by the way, congratulations, you two. I always knew you would end up together."

Ron said, "Wait one fucking minute. You left me for Harry?" Jamie looked at Ron and said coolly, "You never had me, Ronald. I've always been in love with Harry. He tried to tell you countless times how he felt about me, but you just didn't care about his feelings. You were determined to have me, and look how well that turned out. Harry's always had my heart, from when we were kids."

Harry wrapped his arm around Jamie's waist, and Jamie looked up at him sweetly, and they kissed tenderly. Jamie heard Mrs. Weasley and Ginny let out an "Awwwww!" and Ron snorted. The couple then went upstairs to retrieve Jamie's trunk and her grey and black striped tabby cat, Kieran's, carrier. Jamie carried Kieran slowly, seeing as he was asleep and she didn't want to wake him.

Before Harry, Jamie and Lily left, Jamie said, "Oh, and Ronald?" He looked up at her and said rudely, "What??" She then said, "I hate you, fuck you, and I will never forgive you.Go to hell."

With those lovely parting words, Lily, Harry and Jamie Apparated to Godric's Hollow.


	3. Time Together

**A/N: Just a heads up:**

_Italics – thought_

_**Bold italic – spells**_

**Oh, and in this story, James, Sirius and Remus had never met Pettigrew, but instead formed the Marauders with Jamie's father as the fourth member. And, also, Remus was never a werewolf. His animagus form is a wolf, though, in this story. **

**Well, get to it, then! Enjoy, and review please!**

Chapter 3: Time Together

The sound of Apparating filled the Potter house, and Jamie, Harry and Lily appeared out of thin air in the sitting room. Lily then hugged Jamie, and she pulled back, rubbed her cheek affectionately and went to leave.

Harry mouthed a "thank you" to his mother, and she smiled and left. Harry turned back to Jamie, and he noticed that she was shaking. He said, "Jem, love?" and she dropped to her knees on the carpet, sobbing quietly.

Harry said, "Oh, Jem" and he kneeled down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She mumbled against his chest, "I can't understand why Ronald would do something like this. I really cared about him."

Harry tilted Jamie's chin up, and he said, "Hey, don't worry about him anymore. I won't let him hurt you again, I promise. Now, come on, where's that beautiful smile? It's there somewhere." Jamie continued to look sad, and Harry grinned and said, "I guess I have to tickle it out of you." He then dug his fingers into her ribs, and Jamie squealed and erupted into giggles, making him say, "There it is." Then Jamie said, "Let's play a game" and Harry said, laughing, "What game?" Jamie tapped his shoulder and said, "Tag, you're it!" and she ran out of the sitting room to the backyard, giggling the whole way.

Harry gave chase, following her into the backyard, where they'd played this game for years. They chased each other around the yard, laughing and "tagging" each other. After, they laid together, watching the clouds, pointing out ones that looked like certain things. Then Harry and her drew pictures, and Harry listened to her play her guitar and sing.

They spent the whole day together, and they grew even closer than they already were. Later that night, the two of them were lying in Harry's backyard looking up at the stars, and their hands were laced together. Jamie was snuggled into Harry's side, and her other hand was playing in his messy hair, Harry's eyes closed in contentment.

Harry then rolled on top of her, and he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you, you know that, right?" Jamie smiled and said, "I love you, too, handsome." Harry grinned, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. He tangled his fingers in her long hair as she responded enthusiastically. Jamie, feeling bold, ran her tongue along Harry's bottom lip, and he moaned and opened his mouth, letting hers and his tongues clash together.

Suddenly, the backyard door opened and a voice called out, "All right, you two, break it up!" Harry reluctantly pulled away from Jamie, making her moan in frustration, at which he quirked an eyebrow. She grabbed his sides, tickling them, making him let out a startled laugh and roll off of her. He looked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him teasingly.

Harry looked up at the source of the comment, and, struck with a sudden urge for a prank on his girlfriend, stood up. He then pouted his lips, ducked his head, and said in a little boy voice, "Auntie Ari, Jamie was teasing me!"

Ariella McGinnis just laughed and shook her head. Jamie was her exact twin, in looks and personality. Ariella had shoulder-length, silky black hair and ocean blue eyes, and the same slightly pouting lips as her daughter. She was a very opinionated woman with a kind, yet sometimes fiery disposition, and the same sweet, melodic Irish accent (that also turned Scottish at the drop of a hat when she got upset).

She hugged her godson, and she said, "I swear, you two are just like James and Lily were at your age. Always picking on each other, but loved by the other to a fault." She then held Harry at arms length, saying, "My heavens, you're getting more and more handsome with every passing day, just like your father." Another voice rang out, saying, "I heard that, sweetheart."

The three looked at the door and saw James, Lily and Jamie's father walk into the yard. Nathaniel McGinnis was a good-looking man, with dark brown hair (that had streaks of grey running through it from dealing with Jamie and Harry when they were little) and soft grey eyes. Soft-spoken at times, a romantic at heart, and a bit of a bookworm, he was where Jamie got the other half of her personality from.

Jamie jumped up, said excitedly, "Da!" and ran into her father's arms. He laughed and said, "Hello, princess." When James, Lily and Nathan reached Harry and Ariella, Nathan said, "Harry, my boy!" and pulled his godson in for a hug. Harry hugged him back, and he said, "Hi, Uncle Nate." Since Jamie hadn't seen James until now, she looked around out of the corners of her eyes to see if anyone was watching, and she took her wand out of her pocket discreetly, pointed it at James and whispered, "_**Rictusempra!" **_

James immediately doubled over, clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically as he was hit with the charm. He looked around and saw Jamie smirking at him, and he said, in between laughs and breaths, "Oh, you're so going to get it, Erin!" He, her family, Lily, Harry, Remus and Sirius were the only ones who she let call her by her middle name, and they usually only did when they were playing around with each other.

Two distinct cracks filled the air around them, and a voice said, "What, the party is starting without us?" and another voice exclaimed, "Come on, Erin, a Tickling Charm? You'll have to do better than that, young lady!"

They all looked to the source of the voices and found the aforementioned Remus Lupin and Sirius Black standing in the yard with them.

Remus was a tall, good looking man of about 36 or 37, with dirty brown hair peppered with grey, and amber-colored eyes. He and Sirius were joint DADA professors at Hogwarts, and they loved their job, if only to use it as an excuse to watch Harry and Jamie.

Sirius was currently chuckling and shaking his head, watching James fall over and start to gasp for air from laughing so hard. Sirius Black was about the same age as everyone else, 36 or 37, and he was exceptionally handsome, with shoulder length black hair and deep blue, almost black eyes. He loved to prank, and he had shown Jamie and Harry many of the tricks that he, Remus, James and Nathan had performed while they were in Hogwarts.

They had nicknamed themselves the Marauders, as a way to prank people and not get caught, for they never used their real names, but the aliases they had given each other when they learned how to become Animagi (illegally, of course). James' nickname was Prongs, for his animagus form, a stag. Remus' was Moony, for his form, a wolf , Sirius' was Padfoot, for his form, a big black dog, and Nathan's was Talon, for his form, an eagle.

Sirius looked at James, who was currently dying from the tickling, and he pulled out his wand, said, _**"Finite"**_, and James rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily and trying to stop laughing.

When he regained his ability to breathe, he sat up and glared at his goddaughter, and Jamie backed up and said, "Sorry, Uncle Jamie! You were just there, and I hadn't pranked anyone in so long, and it was the perfect opportunity…."

James stood up and said, "I'll give you "perfect opportunity", missy! Come here!" and he chased Jamie around the yard, finally managing to catch her, and he gave her a taste of her own medicine, putting the tickling charm on her for a good 5 minutes. When Jamie finally couldn't stand it anymore and was about to pass out, James took the charm off of her, and the two joined the rest of the group.

Sirius smirked and said, "Hey there, beautiful!" and he hugged Jamie, at which she hugged him back and responded, "Hey, Uncle Sirius." Remus came up behind her after she parted from Sirius, and she shrieked as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air, hugging her and saying, "Hey, pet." Jamie squirmed in his grasp, giggling and saying, "Remus, put me down!" and he said, in a mock affronted voice, "That's all I get? No hello?" He then tickled her while he held her in the air, making her squeal and say, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Hi, Uncle Remus!"

He then put her down, and she punched him on his arm, making him laugh. She said, "I hate you, you know that?" to which he responded, "I know. I love you, too."

Then, Lily said, "Okay, everyone! Inside, I'm about to get dinner started. How does steak and kidney pie, steamed broccoli, and my homemade banana bread pudding with treacle tart for dessert sound?" Everyone said," GREAT!" and Lily laughed, and she ushered them all inside, calling ahead to Jamie and Harry, who were leading the group, "That's enough, you two! Hands to yourselves!"

Jamie and Harry hadn't heard her, but they continued to cuddle and kiss as they walked, and James stopped Lily before she could call out again, saying, "Come on, love. Leave them be; they're young and in love."

The group trouped inside, and Lily got started on dinner, while everyone else sat around the sitting room and caught up, the smell of Lily's excellent cooking wafting through the house.


	4. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Back to Hogwarts

Over the next couple of days, Harry and Jamie spent their time together, doing nothing in particular. Their love for each other grew deeper and deeper with every passing week, and everyone saw it, especially Lily.

At exactly midnight of July 31st, Harry felt his bed dip on one side, and he felt someone crawl on top of him. He opened one eye and saw his girlfriend hovering over him, a shy grin on her face. Jamie leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Happy Birthday, Harry" and she pulled back and kissed him sweetly.

Harry couldn't help but think, _'Wow. I like this birthday present!'_ , as he kissed her back fervently, gently nibbling on her lower lip and flipping them over so he was on top of her.

He became more adventurous, and he snaked his hands down her sides and her legs, and back up again as she moaned softly. Harry then remembered that he could do magic outside of school, so he picked up his wand, pointed it at the door and said, _**"Silencio."**_

He put his wand back on his nightstand, and he continued kissing Jamie, going from her lips to her neck and back again, Jamie moaning quietly and threading her fingers in his hair.

Harry then noticed that the position they were in, and Jamie's soft moans, had gotten him rather excited, and he tried to pull away before Jamie realized. He started to move, but Jamie gently held onto him, and she leaned her head up and bit his ear seductively, and that shattered the last of his self-control he had left.

He groaned and buried his face in her neck, kissing and sucking, and he couldn't take it anymore and ground his hips into hers, making her gasp. He then whispered, "You drive me insane, Jem. Gods, I love you." Jamie smiled, and then gasped louder and arched her back as Harry ground his hips again, but this time, harder.

Jamie hooked her left leg around her boyfriend's waist, and she started to match his movements, and they both let out a moan. As they continued to grind against each other, Harry realized that they had never been _this_ intimate, and that he'd better stop before he threw caution to the winds and things got too out of hand.

Harry stilled her hips with his hands, and Jamie, looking up at him with her big blue eyes full of confusion and lust, said, "What is it, Harry? Did I do something wrong?" Harry shook his head and said, "No, no…it's just that I think we'd better stop before we do something we'll both regret later."

Jamie bit her lip, and she nodded and said, "You're right, Harry" and he replied, "I always am." Jamie grinned and smacked him over the head, making him laugh, and he rolled off of her and they climbed under the covers and snuggled up with each other.

Harry then pressed a kiss to the top of her head, saying, "For what it's worth, though, that was the best birthday present ever" and Jamie laughed.

Over the next month, Harry and Jamie went everywhere they could think of: the zoo, the park, the movies, and to a museum. They had even gone out dancing, much to Harry's chagrin, since he claimed that he couldn't dance. Apparently, though, it seemed that he could, and very well.

One day, a couple of weeks before September 1st, Harry and Jamie were sitting in the kitchen eating oatmeal and playing around (Lily had to keep turning around and telling them to behave, at which they'd sit still and try not to laugh) when two tawny brown Hogwarts owls came flying through the kitchen window. At the exact same moment, James, Sirius and Remus came into the kitchen, and Jamie and Harry both looked at each other and took the letters.

They opened their respective letters, and Jamie squealed, jumped up, and turned to her boyfriend, saying excitedly, "Did you….." and Harry, with a wide grin on his face, held up a small, scarlet badge and said, "Yeah!" Jamie laughed happily and threw herself on him in a huge hug, and Harry hugged her back, also laughing.

Sirius came over to them and said, "What's all the fuss about?" and he leaned over Harry's shoulder and, seeing the badges in both the teen's hands, he scooped them up in a hug and said, "Congrats, pups!" Lily, cottoning on, said, "Oh, my…..Did you both…..Were you both made……" and they held up the matching badges, one with a HG on it, and the other with HB on it.

Lily squealed even louder than Jamie had, and she ran at them and engulfed them both in a crushing hug, saying, "Oh, this is wonderful! You were both made Heads! Congratulations! We have to have a celebration dinner later tonight; I have to invite Molly, Arthur, the twins, Percy and Gin." Later that night, everyone was grouped around the huge dining room table, tucking in to their food and laughing at Fred and George's jokes, while a huge scarlet and gold banner hung over their heads, bearing the words, "Congrats Harry and Jamie, the new Head Boy and Girl!"

Before Harry and Jamie both knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. They grabbed their trunks, Hedwig's cage, Kieran's carrier, and they Apparated with James, Lily, Nathan, Ariella, Sirius and Remus to Platform 9&3/4, where the gleaming, scarlet train was sitting, ready to take them back to another year.

Jamie and Harry clambered on board with their things, and they searched for a compartment. Finding one they thought was empty, Harry opened the compartment door, and they saw a flash of red throw itself into the opposite corner of the seat. Jamie quirked an eyebrow and said, "Gin? How long has this been going on?"

Ginny smiled guiltily, and they looked at the corner she had been sitting in, finding a familiar person sitting there. The blond hair, grey eyes and pale complexion were a dead giveaway, and Draco Malfoy smiled at Harry and Jamie, saying, "Hey Potter…..McGinnis." It was quite obvious what they had been doing; Ginny's hair was mussed, her lips were bruised slightly, and Dracos hair was ruffled also, and his shirt was half unbuttoned.

Jamie smirked and said, "Hey, Draco…..You can drop the last name bit. We are friends now, aren't we?" He smirked back, and said, "Yeah, I suppose we are. Hey, Harry." Harry moved his things into the compartment also, and he gripped Draco's hand and said, "Hey, Draco. How was your summer?" He asked him because Draco had moved out of Malfoy Manor, being unable to take his father anymore, and had been living with his Aunt Andromeda, or Aunt Andi, as he called her. He had also met his cousin, Nymphadora, or Dora, seeing as she couldn't stand her whole name.

Jamie and Harry had then climbed back off the train to say goodbye to everyone. They had at last said their last goodbye to Lily, who gripped them both and whispered, "Have fun, you two. Be careful, and look after each other, will you?" Harry pulled back, kissed Lily on the cheek and said, "Don't worry, mum. We'll look out for each other." They climbed back onto the train and waved to everyone on the platform as the train started to move. Once the train had rounded the corner, Harry and Jamie joined hands and walked back to the compartment.

Once they had entered, they found that Ginny and Draco weren't there; they had probably gone off to find an unoccupied bathroom.

Harry and Jamie sat down on the seat, and they snuggled together. Harry was whispering sweet words in his girlfriend's ear and kissing her neck while she giggled and played with his hair. Then, he brushed his lips against hers, saying softly, "I love you" and Jamie smiled and said, "I love you, too." He went to kiss her, and she pulled away slightly, teasing her boyfriend, and he put a fake look of incredulity on his face, saying, "So that's how you wanna play? That's it!" Harry then gently wrestled Jamie down onto the seat and started to tickle her mercilessly, while she squealed and thrashed under him.

Jamie was laughing and gasping for air, and Harry had started laughing, too. He ignored her pleas and cries for him to stop, and he was still tickling her when the compartment door opened and a voice, dripping with disgust, said, "Oh, God. Can you people get a room? It's disgusting seeing you do that."

Harry had stopped at the sound of the voice, and he and Jamie looked up at the compartment door, where Ron was standing, eyeing them both with disdain.

Harry got off of Jamie and squared his shoulders, saying, "Doing what exactly? Having fun? I was only tickling her."

Ron just sneered and said, "It looked like you were doing a little more than tickling her." Jamie stood too, and she came up behind Harry, who felt her presence because she was so mad that heat was radiating off of her.

She lifted her chin contemptuously, and she said, "Your presence is no longer welcome around us. Please leave, now." Ron quirked an eyebrow, and he said, "Were you trying to insult me? That was just pathetic. Want a few pointers? Try to use words that actually hurt; like me, for instance, calling you a slut, a slag, a whore….."

Harry was about to beat the crap out of Ron, but he continued, saying, "Actually, why don't we kick it up a notch? It's also like me calling you Pogue, Bog-Trotter, or Patty." Harry turned to Jamie to ask if she knew what those words meant, but when he saw her, he pretty much figured that she did. There was a look of pure shock on her face, and her beautiful eyes welled up with tears, which spilled over her cheeks. In an instant, her shocked look turned to one of the utmost rage, and quicker than Harry had ever seen her move, she whipped out her wand and pointed it directly into Ron's face.

She said in a deadly voice, "Get. Out. Now." Harry had seen his girlfriend's wrath before, but right now, he'd admit, he was terrified. She looked ready to kill, and if she were that ruthless, Harry was pretty sure Ron would have been dead by now.

Ron just looked at her, and when he didn't move, she screamed out, "ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? I SAID GET OUT, BEFORE I GET LOCKED INTO AZKABAN FOR MURDER!!" As Jamie screamed this, red sparks shot out of the tip of her wand and hissed menacingly, and Ron looked equally as terrified as Harry felt. Before Jamie could do anything, he scampered from the compartment.

When Jamie put her wand down, she was breathing heavily, as if she had run 5 miles straight, the tears were still pouring down her face and her face was screwed up in anger. Harry walked up to her and gently pried her wand out of her hand, saying, "Love, are you all right? What did those words mean?"

Jamie sniffed, wiped her face with her hands, and she muttered, "Those were derogatory slurs for Irish people." Harry's eyes clouded over, and he just shook his head and controlled his anger, saying, "It's all right, Jem. Don't let him get to you."

The young couple sat in silence for the rest of the journey, and when they were about to roll into Hogsmeade, they pulled on their robes and fastened their Heads badges to the front of their robes.

They then grabbed their things and, once the train had stopped completely, they shuffled off the train with the rest of the students. They left their trunks and Hedwig and Kieran's cage and carrier, and they climbed into an empty carriage, followed by Draco and Ginny, and the four of them talked and caught up with each other as the carriages pulled them up the long, winding lane to Hogwarts castle.


	5. Jamie's Terror and Harry's Anger

Chapter 5: Jamie's Terror and Harry's Anger

Over the first 3 months at Hogwarts, Jamie and Harry fell into their patterns of patrolling the halls and keeping order, as was the job of the Head Boy and Girl.

They kept away from Ron at all times, and they stopped sitting with him, instead choosing sometimes to sit with Draco at the Slytherin table, or having Draco join them at the Gryffindor table. Ron was livid when he realized that Ginny was seeing Draco, and he even went so far as to tell Mrs. Weasley to try to get her to stop seeing him, but that didn't go quite as planned. Mrs. Weasley had welcomed Draco into the family, adopting him, also, as something of another son, like Harry, and she was thrilled that he had changed and he was dating Ginny.

One night, in the middle of November, Jamie had gotten back to the Head's common room before Harry, and she sat on the couch with a book, waiting for him to get back so they could start their rounds.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Jamie started and she went to answer it. The door opened, and Ron was standing there.

Jamie's eyes narrowed, and she said acidly, "What do you want?" He looked at her and said, "I want to talk. Can I come in?" Jamie crossed her arms and shook her head, saying, "No, Ronald, you cannot come in. I'm through with you; you're dead to me and Harry now. It's too late to apologize, or talk, or anything. It's done, Ronald."

His eyes suddenly grew dark, and a scowl formed on his face. He said roughly, "It's not done until I say it is." He then pushed Jamie into the room and stepped in after her, the portrait swinging closed behind him.

Jamie said, "What the hell are you doing?" and Ron sneered and said, "I'm taking back what was rightfully mine."

Jamie's eyes widened, and she knew what was about to happen. She backed up, and she said, "Ron, wait. You don't want to do this" and he answered back, "Oh, don't I? I'll teach you to run from me." Before Jamie could blink, Ron had launched himself on her and knocked her to the floor.

The two of them started struggling, and Jamie swiftly kneed him in his crotch, making him cry out in pain and roll off of her. She jumped up and ran to her room, and she grabbed her wand and pointed it at herself, muttering a contraceptive charm. Then, as she was about to seal her door, Ron blasted it off its hinges, making Jamie scream in surprise as it collided with the opposite wall and splintered into millions of pieces.

He advanced on her, and she sad, "Ron, please…" but he ignored her, and he pulled his hand back and slapped her hard, making her head swing to one side. He then said, "This'll teach you to run to Harry." He then proceeded to beat her repeatedly, and he actually pulled his fist back and punched her in her stomach, making her temporarily winded, and she gasped and fell to her knees.

It was like the whole thing was happening in slow motion; she saw Ron's foot coming out of the corner of her eye, but he swung it so fast that she barely had time to duck, and it connected with her face, making a sickening thud. Jamie screamed out in pain and rolled over to one side, tasting the blood seeping into her mouth from her now shattered nose and bloody lip.

Ron then grabbed her by her hair and dragged her across the room as she struggled and screamed in pain, and he lifted her bodily and threw her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and she started to kick and scratch, like a caged animal. Ron, being stronger than her, overpowered her easily, but she wasn't going quietly. She screamed and cursed, and as she was doing so, she had noticed that he had somehow managed to get all of her clothes off without her realizing it.

She pleaded with him, tears pouring down her face, and she said, "Please, Ron, don't do this! Why are you acting like this? It doesn't have to end this way; please, Ron, don't! You're hurting me, Ron! Get off! Stop, no, please!!" He ignored her pleas, and before she could fully register what had happened, he had slammed himself into her viciously, and she let out a scream that was so loud she wouldn't have been surprised if people back in Britain could hear it.

The pain was unbearable; it felt like thousands of swords were stabbing her repeatedly, and she wanted to scream until she couldn't anymore, which is exactly what she did.

She cried and screamed the whole time, trying to fight him off while he was on top of her, grunting like an animal and sweating, and he continued to ride her until he had finally reached his peak , and she wanted to crawl out of her skin with disgust as she felt his seed release and fill her.

When it was finished, Jamie was curled in a ball in the middle of her bed, shivering and crying, and in total shock. Ron came up to her and went to touch her, but she flinched away from him. He just sneered again, and he left her lying in her own blood.

About an hour later, Harry came into the common room, looking for Jamie because he knew that she had gotten there before him. He called out, "Jem, love? I'm back." He then figured that she was in her room, so he climbed the stairs and when he went to walk to her room, he was thunderstruck. Her door wasn't on its hinges.

He walked into the room, and he looked around, horrified. Jamie's room looked like a tornado had swept through; things were lying around on the floor broken, and Harry saw the splinters of wood that had once been her door.

He then heard a small sound, and he looked in the direction of Jamie's bed. When he saw Jamie, his heart nearly stopped.

She was in the middle of her bed, completely naked, lying in a position that made her look dead. He ran up to her and saw that she was severely beaten, and that her nose was broken; a number of ugly purple bruises were all over her body, especially her face and her ribs. Her hair was mussed, and as Harry looked her body over, a wave of horror and panic swept over him like a tidal wave. He hadn't noticed that she was lying in a pool of blood, which had now seeped into her comforter, and he nervously looked at her lower body, hoping against hope that what he thought had happened hadn't. Unfortunately for him, he was correct.

There was dried blood running down the inside of her thighs, and Harry muttered, "Oh, God, no." He picked up the upper half of Jamie's body and cradled her in his arms, and he whispered, "Jem, wake up. Come on, baby, wake up. Please." He then noticed that she was still breathing, and when he went to pick her up, he first had to adjust her right, and he pulled back his hand and saw some of her blood had come off on his hand. He wanted to vomit, curse, and cry all at the same time, and he said again, only louder this time, "Oh, God!" He then picked her up and carried her all the way to the Hospital wing.

On the way he met Draco and Ginny, who had been coming to see him and Jamie, and upon seeing them, Ginny yelled out, "OH MY GOD, JAMIE!" She ran up to them and let out a small scream, and she immediately started to cry, saying, "Harry, what happened?" and he said, "I found her like this, but she…..she was r….raped." Ginny gasped, and she said, looking down at her best friend, "Oh, Jamie."

Draco came up to them, and when he saw Jamie, he said, "Shit." He then held Ginny, and they all walked to the Hospital wing.

When Jamie woke up, she was in a brightly lit room, and she had to squint at first because the light hurt her eyes. She tried to sit up, but then the pain came back full force, and she cried out and fell back onto the bed. She heard a voice say excitedly, "Jamie? Jamie!! Harry, she's awake!"

She struggled to sit up, and she eventually did, ignoring the pain coursing through her battered body. She looked up, and Harry came bursting through the doors, and he said, with a huge sigh of relief, "Jamie."

He strode towards her, and an image flashed through her mind of Ron charging at her, him on top of her, inside of her……all that pain…

Harry went to hug his girlfriend, but suddenly, she screamed out, "NO!!!" and she shrank back to the opposite side of the bed.

Harry stopped short, and he said quietly, "Jamie, it's me, Harry, your boyfriend. It's okay." Then, Madame Pomfrey bustled over, saying, "Just leave her for the moment, Potter. She's still a little traumatized. After all, the poor girl was raped." As soon as Jamie heard the word "raped", she lost it.

Her eyes widened dramatically, and she started to shake her head back and forth, and she said softly, "No." She then started to rock back and forth, and she said again, louder, "No!" as she started to cry. She wrapped her arms around her middle and said, "OH, GOD!" and then, the tears just kept coming and coming, and she screamed out in anger. Her breath was coming in short gasps, and she struggled to take in air as she cried and sobbed repeatedly, throwing off her breathing pattern.

Harry wrapped her in his arms, and he took her face in his hands and said, "Love, breathe. Come on, breathe. Take it easy."

As soon as Jamie felt Harry's hands on her, she went rigid and tried to move away, but Harry held her in place. She squeezed her eyes shut and said, "Please…let me go. Don't hurt me. Please!"

Harry stroked her hair and said, "I'm not going to hurt you, love." She continued to mutter pleas under her breath, and suddenly she screamed out, "Ron, no!!" When Harry heard that, he froze. He whispered, "What?" and his demeanor changed instantly.

He closed his eyes tightly, and he had started to shake slightly because he was so infuriated. His magic started to go haywire, and every loose object in the room began to shake violently. He immediately shot to his feet, and he opened his eyes slowly, which had become dark and dilated with rage.

He rushed out of the Hospital wing, with Ginny and Draco running after him, trying to calm him down. Nothing could stop Harry; he was so angry that he could barely see straight, and he was on the warpath, his only mission being to find and kill Ron.

Harry arrived at Gryffindor Tower, and he yelled the password to the Fat Lady, who swung open with indignation, muttering about how rude young people were these days. Harry yelled over his shoulder as he walked in, "SHUT UP!!!"

When he walked in the common room, the talking stopped abruptly, and everyone was staring at him. He said, in a quiet voice laced with venom, "Where is he?" The whole common room pointed up to where the boys dormitories were, and Harry had started to move to the stairs when there were descending footsteps, and Ron appeared, humming under his breath. He was acting for all the world like everything was peachy-keen, and he hadn't just raped Harry's girlfriend. That made Harry snap, and he saw red.

Ron had stopped short when he saw Harry, and he acted like nothing had changed. He said coolly, "What are you doing in here, Potter?" Harry was just staring at him, and Ginny said wearily, "Harry……" and that's when he acted. He rushed at Ron and punched him with all his strength, sending him backwards on the floor.

Ron started to say, "What the f…." but Harry lifted him and pushed him against the wall and said viciously, "Don't act like you don't know what this is about, you son-of-a-bitch!!" and to punctuate what he said, he punched Ron in his stomach hard, making him double over in pain. He said in mock concern, "Oh, did that hurt? I bet it felt good when you did it to Jamie, didn't it?" He continued to pummel Ron, and he had pinned him against the wall with his hand wrapped around his throat.

He said, "You fucking bastard. You touched her, you…violated her. You had the nerve to beat her like she's worth nothing! Well, let me tell you something….she's worth more than you'll ever be! I should kill you right now, and let me tell you, I would not have a problem with it! I'd gladly go to Azkaban if means that I avenged my girlfriend by killing her rapist!" He tightened his hold on Ron's throat, making him gurgle and try to pry Harry's hand off so he could breathe.

Harry's face was screwed up in anger, and he hadn't even realized that he had been crying; tears were running down his face, and he said, "I should fucking kill you. YOU DESERVE TO DIE, YOU SON-OF-A-FUCKING-BITCH!!!!" Ginny had been crying and screaming in the background, and Malfoy came up behind Harry and tried to pry him off of Ron, saying, "Harry, come on, stop, mate. You're killing him!" Harry screamed out, "I DON'T CARE!!" Malfoy said, "True, he does have a hell of a lot to answer for, but killing him is not the way, Harry, and you know it! Besides, you're scaring Ginny; she'd never forgive you if you killed him. Neither would Jamie; think about Jamie. What would she say if she found out that you killed him?"

Harry fought with himself, debating it, and finally, he let Ron go, and he fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. Ginny ran up to him and said, "Ron! I'm so glad you're alright." Then, she surprised everyone by pulling back her tiny fist and punching him hard in the face, and she said, "You sick bastard. You are no longer my brother. I want nothing to do with you anymore. I HATE YOU!!!"

She then ran back to Draco and threw herself into his arms and cried, and he comforted her. Harry then said, "This time you got lucky. But I swear to God, if you ever come near her again, I will kill you…and I mean it."

Harry was breathing hard, and took in a deep, calming breath as he, Gin and Draco walked out of the common room and back to the Hospital wing.

When they got back, Harry saw that Jamie had calmed down, and she was sitting up propped against her pillows, staring off into space.

When he entered, she looked in his direction and said quietly, "Harry." He rushed to her side and held her tightly against him, and he said, "It's okay, love. I'm right here. He will never hurt you again." She started to cry all over again, and she gripped Harry's shirt and sobbed heavily, and Harry kissed her forehead and kept telling her that it was okay.

She then pulled back, and she said, "Harry, I'm sorry." He blinked in surprise and said, "What are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault." She then looked away and whispered, "You probably don't want me anymore; I'm….I'm dirty and used." Harry looked into her eyes and said gently, "Jem, nothing like this could ever make me not want you. I love you, and we'll get through this together." He then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly, and they just lay together talking with Gin and Draco. Harry stayed with her that night, and they were curled up together on the same bed, Harry holding her to him protectively as they slept.


	6. Punishment and Alone Time

Chapter 6: Punishment and Alone Time

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter, everyone. Enjoy, and review please! I'd really appreciate it! Gracias! I also made some slight changes to this chapter...After reading the words of my reviewer torgrim, I realized that what he/she said made sense. So, instead of Ron just being made to sign a magical contract or what have you, I also gave him a 5 year sentence in Azkaban, kind of to make him brood on what he's done and the severity of it, and also to make him never want to do something like raping someone again. Azkaban will do that to a person...Anyways, on with the story!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over the next couple of weeks, Jamie was slowly but surely getting better, but she still refused to sleep alone, choosing instead to sleep with Harry in his room. It was understandable, after all; she was raped in her own bed. She was also extremely nervous to get close to Harry when they kissed. Whenever he'd put his hand on her thigh or her neck and try to pull her closer, she'd always stop him, saying gently, "Not so close, Harry."

Harry hated Ron for what he'd done not just physically, but also emotionally, to his girlfriend. She used to be so full of light, so passionate and loving; now she was cold, distant and irritable, not to mention skittish and scared.

After the attack, everyone was more caring and supportive, and they helped Jamie whenever she needed it. Needless to say, the whole school had turned on Ron, especially the Gryffindors. Ginny was true to her word; if she ignored him before, now she didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was alive. Girls didn't give him the time of day, and the guys bullied and made fun of him.

When Dumbledore had informed Mrs. Weasley of what Ron had done, she was livid. Harry and Jamie had never seen her so enraged; she was seen stomping out of the school, dragging the "now expelled" Ron by the ear, cursing and yelling at him. Jamie and Harry both felt a grim satisfaction at seeing him leave, never to return again. He was tried at the ministry and sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban; he was also made to sign a magical contract and restraining order saying that he was to stay away from Jamie _and_ Harry at all times when his sentence was up. Harry was extremely irate when he found out that he had only gotten 5 years; he thought that anyone who touched his girlfriend deserved to be put in Azkaban for life.

Jamie and Harry were sitting in their common room one night, trying to get homework done, when Harry suddenly let out a groan and said, "Homework is SO boring!!" Jamie smiled and said, "That may be love, but you have to do it to pass your classes." Harry then smiled slyly, and he scooted closer to Jamie, saying softly, "Can't we do…….something else, love?" and he started to kiss her on her neck, immediately going for the sensitive spot on the hollow of her neck.

Jamie tilted her head back and moaned, saying, "H….Harry, come on. W….We have homework" but he ignored her, moved her things off of her lap and pushed her back onto the couch, kissing her gently. The young couple lay on the couch exchanging kisses, and Harry snaked his hands down to Jamie's ass, giving it a playful squeeze. Jamie let out a small squeak of surprise and looked at Harry, at which he wiggled his eyebrows playfully, making them both laugh.

He then went back to sucking at the hollow of Jamie's neck, and Jamie moaned and gripped his head gently. He then brought his hands to her front and slid them under her shirt slowly. Jamie jumped a bit at the contact and stiffened slightly. Harry chuckled and whispered, "Relax, love. Just relax and feel."

Jamie relaxed and allowed Harry to resume kissing her. He moved his hands up and rested them on her bra-clad chest first, then he pushed her bra up to expose her breasts. Jamie's breath hitched and she started to shake, making Harry say softly, "It's all right, love. I'm not going to hurt you." Jamie let out a breath she had been holding as she felt Harry's hands cup her chest.

Harry then began to massage Jamie's breasts gently, marveling at how perfectly they fit into his hands. Jamie was gasping and making soft mewling sounds, and she whispered, "Harry, that feels good." He grinned and resumed kissing her neck while he fondled his girlfriend. He then started to tease and pinch her nipples, and she arched her back and whimpered his name in pleasure.

Harry was starting to get very excited as he touched Jamie so intimately, and he groaned as his erection started to become painful and he stopped abruptly. Jamie looked up at him and, fixing her bra, she said, "What's wrong, Harry?" and he shook his head, muttering, "Nothing, babes. I'm okay." She asked him, "Are you sure?" He looked down at her and nodded, saying, "Yeah, love. It's only a……small problem." Jamie cocked her head to one side, looking adorably puzzled, and Harry laughed and said, "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

Jamie's eyes widened slightly as she caught on, and she blushed and said quietly, "Oh!" as she looked away shyly. Harry smiled and said in her ear, "You're so cute!" She giggled as he nuzzled her nose with his and he stood suddenly, making Jamie look away quickly at seeing the obvious bulge in his jeans.

He then said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a situation that I have to go and take care of." He winked at her and went up to his room, grabbing his pajama bottoms and a new pair of boxers and making his way to the bathroom. He got undressed, then turned on the shower and stepped under the water. He then grasped his erection and slowly started to stroke it, and he let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, leaning against the shower wall. As he stroked himself, a sudden image of him on top of Jamie, kissing and sucking her breasts, pushed its way into his mind, and he groaned and started to pump himself a bit faster.

Then, another image of him stroking Jamie's most private area popped into his mind, and as he watched her face contort in pleasure, he whispered, "Fuck!" and he pumped himself even faster. As his muscles started to tighten, he groaned and started moving his hips in time with his strokes. He started breathing heavily, and as he got closer and closer to his climax, one last image came into his head of him riding Jamie, and as he watched her reach her climax, he grunted out, "Jamie!" and he thrust his hips upwards one final time and came. As Harry came down from his high, he thought of Jamie and how much he wanted her. He knew it was wrong because of the traumatizing experience she went through, but he was a teenage boy; he couldn't control his hormones all the time. He lusted after her badly, and he wanted desperately to show her that making love could be incredible.

Harry then washed up and stepped out of the shower, and as he did he heard a small gasp and he turned to his left. He gasped and said, "Jem!" as he saw Jamie standing there, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wider than saucers. Her eyes studied his body, and as they raked down his toned chest and abs, she briefly wondered, _'I wonder what it would feel like to run my hands over that gorgeous chest of his……Whoa there, girl! Stop thinking inappropriate thoughts about your boyfriend. Your extremely hot, muscular boyfriend……'_ Her eyes traveled even lower, and when they swept over his penis, they stayed there for a while, and she let out a small, "Oh, my!" and she realized that she was staring and tore her eyes away from his god-like body.

She immediately started saying, "I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to walk in on you….I didn't know you would be in here. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Harry laughed at her rambling, and he started to walk towards her, saying, "Did you see anything you liked, love?" Jamie was too shocked to move as her boyfriend advanced on her like a hungry lion stalking its prey, and she said, "Um……..Well, I…….I mean, you are hot and…" and suddenly he was directly in front of her, and he grasped her hips and walked her backwards until her back hit the wall. He then kissed her hungrily, and his hand started to travel up her skirt and she involuntarily lifted her right leg and hooked it around his waist, giving him more access. He then pulled her panties down, and she put her leg down and let them fall to her ankles, and she stepped out of them and hooked her leg back around his waist.

Jamie tilted her head to the side so Harry could kiss and suck on her neck, and she grasped his hair and tugged gently on it as his fingers grazed the inside of her thigh, just shy of her dripping vagina. She moaned out, as he continued to tease her, "Harry, please…." and he grinned and stroked her gently, making her jump slightly and tense up. He then sucked on her earlobe, and she melted in his arms, relaxing completely and letting herself go as he continued to rub her. Harry then slid his index finger inside of her slowly, and she gasped and moaned softly, making him grin. He whispered in her ear huskily, "You like that, love?" and she ground her hips into his hand, whispering back, "Gods, Harry, yes!" He then added another finger, and he pumped them in and out of her, her breathy moans arousing him and causing him to instantly harden.

He then pulled his fingers out of her and he scooped her into his arms, carrying her out to his bed and laying her down. He then removed her skirt, and he dipped his head and licked her softly. Jamie said, "Oh!" and bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood. He lapped up her juices that had already been leaking out of her from her arousal, and she gripped his hair and let out a loud moan. He then teased her clit with his tongue, and her hips jerked off the bed as a jolt of pleasure shot through her body, and she said, "Oh, Harry!!" He then sucked gently on her clit, and she squirmed and thrashed under him, grinding her hips into his face and making the most erotic sounds he had ever heard. He reached under her and held her hips with his hands, holding them in place as he continued to eat her.

She then started to shake slightly, and she gasped out in between breaths, "Gods, Harry. I think I'm going to come…….I'm so close…….Harry, please! God, I'm so close! Oh, Harry, yes!" He lifted his head only to rub her clit with his fingers and say, "So beautiful…..that's it, my love. Do it…..let go. Come for me." Jamie jerked her hips off the bed in time with her breaths, and finally she arched her back and screamed Harry's name as she let go and tumbled into an orgasm that rocked her body to its core. Harry continued to rub her clit as she rocked her hips and rode out her orgasm, until finally she stilled and regained her breath.

She then said, "Oh, my god! That was amazing!" Harry grinned and hovered over her, leaning down and nuzzling her neck softly as he said, "I knew you'd like it. Even if you're not ready for the penetration part of sex yet, there are definitely other ways of having sex." Jamie moaned in response, making Harry laugh, and he rolled off of her and went and retrieved his boxers and pajama bottoms from the bathroom, slipping them on. He then handed Jamie one of his t-shirts to put on, and she undressed and slipped it on. The two of them then slid under the covers, and Harry pulled her into his arms. Jamie yawned, and she leaned up and kissed Harry's jaw, and he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He said softly, "I love you, Jem" and she smiled and said back, "I love you, too, Harry." The two then fell asleep, dreaming of each other.


	7. Quidditch and Jealousy

Chapter 7: Quidditch and Jealousy

The next day, Jamie awoke and yawned widely, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She recalled what had happened the previous night, and she blushed prettily and turned on her side to face her boyfriend. As she watched him sleep, she found herself thinking about the vast differences between Harry and Ronald. While Ronald had been insanely jealous of Harry and was determined to have Jamie, which had driven him to violate her and steal her virginity, Harry was the exact opposite. Even when the two were younger, Jamie had seen that Harry was a very caring and gentle person. He had always hated getting angry in fear of hurting someone (or in Ronald's case, almost killing him).

He always went out of his way to help someone, or to be nice and romantic towards Jamie. They had connected on an intimate level, and Jamie couldn't help thinking to herself, '_Wow………if last night was the preview, I can't wait to see what the actual thing is like.'_ She then said to herself, "I guess it's time to get him up", and she put her hand on his arm and shook it lightly, saying at the same time, "Harry, love. Come on, get up." He grumbled, rolled onto his stomach and said quietly, "5 more minutes, mum" and Jamie laughed at his obvious tiredness. She then had an idea; she gave him one powerful push and he went rolling off the bed and hit the floor, instantly waking up. She burst out laughing, clutching her stomach and rolling around as he got up, looking playfully disgruntled, and he said, "Oi! What was that for?" Jamie tried to speak, but she couldn't even draw breath from laughing so hard; she finally calmed down enough to say, "I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't, so I had to resort to other means." Harry said, "I'll give you other means! Come here" and he jumped on the bed, at which Jamie yelped and started to scramble away from him, but he grabbed her leg and pulled her back towards him and started to tickle her playfully.

Afterwards, the two cleaned up and got dressed, heading downstairs for breakfast. They met Ginny and Draco at the entrance to the Great Hall and they all sat at the Gryffindor table with Neville and Luna and they ate and caught up with each other. Then, Harry remembered that Quidditch tryouts were after breakfast, so he ran back up to the dorm and got his Firebolt. He then raced down to the pitch, where Draco, Ginny and Jamie were waiting for him. When he drew closer to them, he noticed that Jamie had her broomstick, as did Ginny, and he asked, "You two are gonna try out for the team?" Ginny said, "Yeah. I always wanted to, but I had to get my skills up; I've always wanted to be a Chaser."

Harry then wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, saying, "What about you, gorgeous?" Jamie bit her lip and said shyly, avoiding Harry's gaze, "Well, I sort of always wanted to be Keeper. I think I'm pretty good." Harry said, "Love, if you play as well today as you were during the summer, you'll get the position with no problem." Jamie wrapped her arms around his waist and quirked a thin eyebrow, saying, "Are you sure you just won't be playing favorites, Mr. Potter?" and he replied with, "Well, it would be nice to shower with my girlfriend after practices…….." Jamie shook her head and laughed, and she said, "You are insufferable." She then turned to join Gin as the other kids who wanted to try out started coming out from the castle, and as she did, Harry gave her ass a gentle swat, at which she giggled and said, "Stop that!"

As soon as the other students were assembled, Harry turned to them all and said, "Well, welcome to Quidditch tryouts. I'll call you up by the position you want to try out for, and you show me what you've got. Then, at the end of tryouts, I'll let you know what's up, okay?" Everyone nodded, and Harry went and sat down on the bottom most bleacher seat, and he called out, "Okay. First up for chaser, Vivian Westerly." A pretty, slightly wiry 4th year stepped up, and Harry smiled and said sweetly, "Hi, Vivian" and she giggled and said, "Hi, Harry." He then said, "Okay, now, we only need two chasers, so you're gonna fly up with Romilda and do a couple of throws, yeah?" Vivian nodded, and she mounted her broom and flew up to hover with Romilda, who smiled at her encouragingly.

As Harry watched the tryouts, he noted that most of the players weren't that good; in fact, he even wondered what in the name of Merlin could have possibly made them want to try out. When he mentioned this thought to Jamie, she just giggled and said quietly, "Well, love, my guess is that they just wanted to see you nice and sweaty, and without your shirt on." The truth was, Harry had removed his shirt at some point because he had to keep flying up and helping some of the students with their form, and he had started to get hot and sweat; he had also noticed that the majority of the students who were trying out were of the opposite sex. Harry looked affronted, and he said, "Wha…..?" and Jamie said slyly, "Well, you can't really blame them. You are one gorgeous piece of British ass."

Harry grimaced and said, "You think that's the real reason, love?" and Jamie said, "I don't think……..I know." He then got a slightly smug look on his face, and he said, "I guess I am pretty good-looking, aren't I?" and Jamie said to him, "Now Harry, don't go getting a big head on me like Uncle Jamie." Harry laughed and winked at her, saying, "Never, my love." Jamie rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, sure" and the two continued to watch the tryouts. Then, it was Ginny's turn, and she mounted her broom and faced off with a 5th year Gryffindor named William Berk. The two took turns trying to score and use their best moves; needless to say, Ginny was phenomenal. When she said she had been trying to get her skills up, she was being modest, because she out-flew, out-dived and out-rolled William during their tryouts.

Once they touched back down, Harry jumped up, clapping, and said, "Ginny, that was damn brilliant! Way to go! I think I've found one of the Gryffindor team's new Chasers." Ginny's face broke into a delighted grin, and she jumped into Harry's arms and hugged him, saying, "Oh, Harry, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" He patted her on her back and said, "Hey, you deserved it." After Jamie congratulated Gin, she said to Harry, "Well, wish me luck" and as she went to mount her broom, Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, locked his arms around her waist and kissed her sweetly, saying, "Good luck, beautiful." Jamie flashed him a brilliant smile, and she kissed his cheek, said, "Thanks" and mounted her broom, flying up to start her tryout. Romilda called out to her, "You ready, Jamie?" and she nodded and said, "Gimme your best, Romy."

Romilda smiled, and she bounced the Quaffle in her right hand, bounced it into her left hand, then lifted her arm and pitched it as hard as she could towards the left hoop. Jamie focused her tunnel vision on the ball, and as it came towards the left hoop, she swerved in front of it and outstretched her left arm into the air, catching the ball with ease. She could hear Harry and Gin down below cheering her on, and she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and got back into position. The rest of her tryouts went perfectly; she didn't miss any of her blocks. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat when she came back down, and she said excitedly, "I did it, love! I did it!" Harry hugged her and lifted her off the ground, saying, "You did excellent, love. I'm so proud of you!" After the rest of the tryouts for Keeper were over, Harry said, "Well, I've decided that our other new Chaser will be Vivian (at which she squealed and said, "Thank you, Harry!"), and that our new Keeper will be……..Jamie!" Jamie laughed and kissed her boyfriend, saying, "Harry, you're the best! Thank you!" and he said, "No, love. _You_ were the best; that's why I picked you."

Jamie smiled at him, and as she turned to leave, she collided with a body and fell ungracefully onto her ass with an "Oomph!" sound. The person she ran into said, "Sorry, Jamie." She looked up at the owner of the voice and saw a Ravenclaw 7th year named Jacob Donnelly. He had to be _the_ most gorgeous guy, besides Harry and Draco, in Hogwarts. All the girls went crazy over him; he had the type of looks that would qualify him as a muggle male model. He was tall (almost alarmingly so), and he had the most beautiful hazel eyes, long, dirty blond hair that was cut to his chin, and a gorgeous smile that could make any girl wet her knickers if they were lucky enough to be on the receiving end of it. He held out his hand and Jamie took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet, and she said, "It's all right, Jake. It's my fault." He then said, "You did great at the tryouts. I was watching; you fly like a natural." Harry's eyes clouded over as he watched Donnelly flirt with his girlfriend, and he was horrified to see that she actually blushed at his compliment.

Harry wrapped an arm around Jamie's waist and pulled her to him, saying, "Yeah, _my_ girl did do a good job, didn't she?" and he looked at Jacob pointedly, challenging him to say anything else. Jake flashed Jamie his signature smile, showing almost all of his straight, white teeth, and he said, "You're a lucky man, Harry. If I had a girl like Jamie, I'd never let her go" and Harry said, through clenched teeth, "I don't plan on ever letting her go." He was starting to get extremely pissed off; Jamie wasn't helping matters. She wasn't flirting back in front of him, but she wasn't necessarily stopping him, either. Harry felt a strong surge of jealousy rise in him, mixed with some anger, and finally, Jamie said, "Thank you, Jake. That's very kind of you. To be honest, I'm not even all that good." Harry then said abruptly, "Well, we've got to go. Later, Jake" and he pulled Jamie towards the castle.

She finally threw his arm off and said, "Harry, what in the name of Merlin has gotten into you?" Harry then rounded on her angrily, saying, "Oh, don't you even act like you don't know. He was flirting with you right in front of me! Who the hell does he think he is? I mean, he's not even all that good looking! Bloody ponce…." He then pointed at her and said loudly, "And you!" Jamie looked shocked and she said, "Me? What on earth did I do?" and he scoffed and adopted a higher pitched voice with a slight Irish accent, saying mockingly, "Oh, thank you, Jake, that's very kind of you! You didn't even try and stop him, you just let him carry on like I wasn't even there. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he's the one you really want to be with!" Jamie's eyes grew dark, and she pulled herself up to her full height and said, her voice taking on a Scottish brogue, "Wha' tha 'ell is tha supposed ta mean? Ya know I'd never do tha' ta ya!" Harry then said, "You know what, I don't even want to talk about this anymore. Just drop it." Jamie's eyes flashed, and she stepped forward and said, "No, I will no' drop it! Why tha 'ell are ya actin' so jealous?" Harry, who completely lost his temper at that point, shouted, "I SAID, DROP IT! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, DON'T YOU? SHUT THE HELL UP!" He realized as soon as he stopped shouting what he had just done, and he cursed under his breath and looked up at Jamie warily, half expecting her to punch him in the face.

Jamie looked enraged, shocked and distraught all at the same time, and she said, in fierce Gaelic (which she only ever spoke when she was very, very, VERY pissed off), "**YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" **She then proceeded to slap him with all of her strength, and she said, this time in English, "Don't try and talk to me until I forgive you! Don't even come near me!" She then turned on her heel and ran into the castle bawling, leaving a very sorry Harry behind to wonder how he was going to make this up to his irate girlfriend.


	8. Reconciliation

**A/N: Here's the next chapter……………..Let's see how Harry gets himself out of this one, shall we? Enjoy, and review, please!**

Chapter 8: Reconciliation

Harry's P.O.V.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I walked back to the castle beating myself up the whole way. I can't believe I blew up at her like that; I mean, I never let myself get that angry around her. I felt so stupid and frustrated at myself for hurting Jamie like I did and I knew that I needed to make it up to her in the best way possible. I just needed to figure out how I was going to go about doing that.

I finally decided to ask Ginny and Draco for advice. I was in front of the portrait before I even knew it and I gave the password and entered the Heads common room, coming face-to-face with Draco, who was standing there looking slightly wary. He looked up at me and shook his head, saying, "Man, you've really done it now. Now, not only do you have an extremely pissed off brunette who's got a hell of a temper on your hands, but you also have an equally angry redhead who also has a hell of a temper to deal with. Good luck!" I grimaced, temporarily forgetting about Ginny and her infamous Weasley temper, and with her being Jamie's best (and only) girlfriend, of course she'd be mad on her account.

I thanked Draco for the heads-up and I made my way to the portrait hole, but before I could escape I heard a sharp cry of "HOLD IT, POTTER!!" I swore under my breath and turned to meet an irate Ginny Weasley, hands on her hips and a deep scowl etched on her face, looking for all the world like Mrs. Weasley. I gulped and said, "Okay, Gin. I know you're pissed……" and she cut me off and scoffed, saying, "Oh, do you? Do you really? How could you be such a bloody prick, Harry? Jamie's distraught! She's crying her eyes out, saying over and over that you're an idiot, and I definitely agree with her!"

I held up my hands in defeat, saying, "I know, Gin, I know! That's why I need your help to make it up to her." Ginny just stared at me incredulously for a minute and then she laughed derisively, saying "Oh, no way! You're on your own with that one, lover boy!" She then marched up to me and poked me in the chest, saying, "You got yourself into this mess; now, you can get yourself out." 

I mumbled, "Thanks a lot, Gin" and she smiled sarcastically at me. I then turned and was about to walk out of the common room when I was suddenly hit with an idea; one that was sure to patch things up between me and the love of my life. I grinned and turned back to Draco and Gin, saying, "That's it! I've got it." Draco said, "What's up, mate?" and I just winked and said, "Let's just say, I'm sure Jamie will forgive me after she sees what her romantic, sometimes prat of a boyfriend has planned for her."

Draco and Ginny exchanged equally confused looks, and I just laughed and exited the common room, heading for the blank stretch of wall in the 7th floor corridor. Once I got there, I walked past the wall 3 times, all the while thinking to myself, _'I need a place to take Jamie so we can patch things up'. _Once I stopped, I walked up to the door that had appeared there, grasped the handle and pulled it open. When I closed the door behind me, I smiled and nodded, extremely satisfied with what I saw in front of me. I left and returned to the Heads dorms and went up to my room, just listening to my iPod (since I had charmed it to work in Hogwarts) and doing random stuff to pass the time.

Unfortunately for me, Jamie gave me the cold shoulder all the way into early December; I was going crazy not being able to touch her or talk to her. Finally, when it was about seven o'clock one night, I went to Jamie's door and knocked gently, saying, "Jamie?" I got no answer, so I said, "Come on, sweetie. Can you open the door?" I heard her sigh, then footsteps and the door was opened. When I saw her, I couldn't help but stare; I never liked being away from Jamie for more than 5 minutes at the most, so not being able to talk to her or see her for 3 weeks was like torture for me. I missed kissing her and holding her, and just talking about nothing in particular. I'm sure she felt the same way, but she'd never admit it when she was angry. 

I continued to stare at her, not saying anything, and she gave me a look that plainly said, "What?" so I snapped out of it and said, "Are you busy?" She crossed her arms and said shortly, "I was. Why?" and I smiled and said, "Well, get dressed. I want to take you somewhere; I have a surprise for you." She then narrowed her eyes, saying, "I don't know. I'm still mad at you" and I gave her my most adorable puppy-dog pout, knowing she couldn't resist it. She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, whatever. Give me a minute."

I leaned against the wall opposite her door, waiting for her to get dressed. Once she came out, I was speechless; she looked stunning, and she wasn't wearing tons of makeup and she didn't have on revealing clothes. She had on a tight jade green turtleneck, black jeans and black boots; she was also wearing light brown lip gloss, which made her lips look fuller, and I swear at that moment I wanted to take her in my arms and plant kisses all over her beautiful face. Her hair was in a French braid, with some pieces hanging in her face.

I sighed and said, "Merlin, you look beautiful" and I saw her try not to smile, and she said, "Don't make me smile. I have yet to forgive you, you know." I walked up to her and took her hand, saying, "I know, but hopefully you'll change your mind after you see the surprise I have for you" and I led her to the corridor. When we got there, I told her to close her eyes and I once again walked past the wall, stopping when the door appeared. I led her over to the door, pulled it open and gently pushed her inside, closing the door behind us. 

I did a quick sweep of the room, making sure everything was in place, and then I turned to her and said, "Okay, open your eyes, love." She opened her eyes, and almost fell over from shock; I had to grab onto her to keep her from hitting the floor, and she said, "Oh my god, Harry. It-It's breathtaking!" 

I had set up the Room of Requirement to look like a rainforest, complete with a waterfall and beautiful tropical flowers, like calla lilies, bird of paradise and tiger lilies. Right in the center of the room was a clearing surrounded by all of these flowers, and the sound of the waterfall was soothing and calming. In the clearing was a picnic set up, complete with blanket and huge basket that I asked Dobby to fill with all of mine and Jamie's favorite foods and desserts. I led her into the center of the clearing and onto the blanket, and I said, "Do you like it?" She nodded, saying, "Yes, Harry. I love it. It's gorgeous!" and we sat down on the blanket. I said, "I asked Dobby to put our favorite food and dessert in here, so let's see what we have" and I started to pull the food out of the basket. Dobby really had come through for me; I made a mental note to buy him a really nice present for Christmas. 

As we started to eat, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jamie; I really wanted to just kiss her until she passed out. I felt my heart swell with love for her as I watched her. She must have felt my eyes on her, because she looked up at me and said, "What?" and I held out my hands and said, "Come here." She stood and moved around to where I was sitting, and I took her hands and pulled her down onto the blanket with me. I then looked into her eyes and said, "Love, I have to apologize for the way I acted that day." Jamie said, "No Harry, I should apologize. I shouldn't have taken it personally; I knew you were angry and you told me to drop it, but I didn't." I then said, "No Jamie, I am the one to blame in this. I should not have reacted the way I did, or said the things I said. I was just so upset that Jake was openly flirting with you in front of me, and there was no reason for me to blow up at you. I am so, so, so, so sorry. I can't stand not talking to you or being around you for such a long period of time; It felt like I was going crazy from not being able to touch you for so long" and I reached out and caressed Jamie's cheek, watching as she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. 

She said quietly, "Me too, Harry. I missed you so much. You have no idea how much it tore me up inside to not talk to you………to not hug you, or kiss you." She then looked up at me from under her eyelashes shyly, with tears brimming in her eyes, and I went in for the kill, leaning into her and capturing her lips with mine fiercely. Her hands immediately went to my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and crushed her to me, savoring the feeling of her lips on mine after so long. It felt like we were kissing for hours, but in reality, it was only minutes; we finally separated for air, and I said, "God that felt good." Jamie laughed, the tears finally spilling out of her eyes, and I said, "Oh, baby, don't cry. Please don't cry; you know I hate it when you do." I wiped her tears away and cradled her face in my hands, gently kissing her, and I pulled her down to lay with me on the blanket.

Her face was snuggled into the crook of my neck, and she mumbled, "Harry, I love you. So much that it hurts. Please, let's not ever fight again." I kissed her on top of her head, saying, "I promise, I won't ever hurt you again. I love you, too, Jem." She then propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at me, and she said, "Oh, and thank you for this beautiful surprise. I really love it" and I smiled up at her, saying, "Anything for you, my love." She leaned down and kissed me, and I let my fingers trail down her side, gently tickling her, and she pulled away and giggled, saying, "Harry, stop it" and she gently swatted me on my arm, making me say, "Ow! You're so asking for it!" I then reached up and started tickling her playfully, and she started laughing and squirming, trying to get away. She then reached down and started to tickle me, and I yelped and started laughing, saying, "No, love, stop! Don't!" and I rolled over, pinning her underneath me. I then leaned down and started to nibble gently on her ear, and she moaned lightly. I then worked my way over her cheek and back to her lips, and we just lay there, making out. 

We finally pulled away and got up, heading back to the common room. The whole way we never let go of each other, and we were smiling at each other like lovesick puppies, which, in fact, we were. Once we got back to the common room, Jamie kissed me and went to walk up the stairs to her room, but I held onto her hand and said, "Where do you think you're going? You're sleeping with me." Jamie's eyebrows shot up, and I realized the way that sounded, instantly saying, "Oh, god, I'm sorry, love. You know what I mean" and she laughed, pulling me up the stairs towards my room. 

We got inside and changed into our sleepwear: me, my pajama pants and no shirt, and Jamie put on the shirt of mine I had let her have and a pair of boy shorts. We then climbed into the bed and I pulled Jamie into my arms, saying, "I missed this so much. I love you, Jem" and she said, "I love you, too, Harry." We laid there until we both fell asleep, dreaming of each other.


	9. Home Alone for the Holidays

Chapter 9: Home Alone for the Holidays

**A/N: Enjoy the next chapter, everyone! **

Jamie's P.O.V.

Before either of us knew it, it was time for the Christmas holidays. Ginny was bringing Draco to the Burrow for his first Christmas with her and her family; he didn't seem too enthusiastic about being around her six older brothers, though, especially Fred, George and Ron.

When the time came, Harry and I packed and brought our stuff down to the Entrance Hall and sat in on the rack so Filch could have it transported to the train. We arrived at Hogsmeade Station and piled onto the train, found an empty compartment and sat and played Exploding Snap and talked until we felt the train slowing down. When the train came to a complete stop, we grabbed our things and got off of the train, stepping onto the crowded platform.

We then bade Gin and Draco good-bye, promising to get together sometime during the holidays to hang out and exchange Christmas gifts. The four of us then Apparated home, and as soon as Harry and I got to my house I was immediately engulfed in two huge hugs from my mother and Aunt Lily. They finally pulled away and Aunt Lily said, "You poor thing. Are you okay?" and my mother took my face in her hands and started examining it, saying, "That horrid boy! How could he do this to you? My poor Jamie!"

I then took her hands off of my face and said loudly, "Stop!! I'm okay mam, I really am." Uncle Remus came up to me and hugged me, saying, "You know, I never liked that boy. He seemed too……quiet around you. Almost as if he was planning to hurt you in some way to get what he wanted. I saw the way he looked at you sometimes." Sirius also stood and said, "I never would have believed that he would do something like that to you; You were supposed to be best friends" and I shrugged and said, "Well, lust can drive people to do some crazy things."

My father then said, "I'm going to kill that boy. He's dead, I tell you. Dead! No one touches my princess and gets away with it!" James grabbed da' and said, "Nate, snap out of it! You know you won't kill the boy; it's not worth going to jail over. He made a stupid, irrational decision and now he's suffering for it. Besides, I'm sure my son already had a few words with him." Harry then said from behind me, "Actually, dad, I almost killed him. I had him pinned to the Gryffindor common room wall by his throat, and I was livid. All I saw was red; I cursed him out and I really did almost kill him. Draco had to talk me out of it; He was saying a whole bunch of things, but what I mostly remember him saying was "Think about Jamie; She'll never forgive you for killing him. She wouldn't want you to", or something like that." Harry then said, "I let him go, but I did tell him that if he ever came near Jamie again, I would kill him, and that I meant it."

I walked up to Harry and wrapped my arms around his waist, saying quietly to him, "You're my hero, Mr. Potter. Perhaps, later, I can give you a proper thank you" and I winked at him, making him gape at me in shock, and I laughed and kissed him, saying, "Guys. You all have your minds on only one thing."

Over the next four days, me, Harry and the rest of our huge family spent some time together, playing in the snow outside and sitting by the fire drinking hot chocolates and singing Christmas carols; unfortunately for me, however, they always conveniently stopped singing on some of the songs and just let me sing them. I hate them sometimes.

On Christmas day, I was awoken by Harry jumping on my bed and saying loudly, "Wake up, love! It's Christmas! Wake up!" I groaned and pushed him off of my bed, laughing when he swore and glared at me, causing me to stick my tongue out at him. I climbed out of bed and went into my bathroom, brushing my teeth and combing my hair before throwing it into a messy bun. I then walked downstairs and into the living room, singing to everyone, "Merry Christmas, merry Christmas, merry Christmas and a happy holiday!" from my favorite NSYNC Christmas song.

Harry made a mock-disgusted face and said, "I hate NSYNC" and I said, "Oh, come off it! You know you love them." He rolled his eyes, and I sat next to him and wished everyone else a merry Christmas; he then, without me seeing, conjured mistletoe out of thin air, and he held it above my head and said, "Look up, sweetie." I did and smiled, and I looked at him and said, "Well? What are you waiting for?" and he grinned, leaned into me and pressed his lips to mine softly, and I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him back enthusiastically. I pulled away from him, laughing softly as he nipped at my bottom lip slightly, and I whispered, "Merry Christmas, darling" and he whispered back, "and a merry Christmas to you, beautiful."

We all exchanged presents at that moment; my mam gave me her old engagement ring, a beautiful platinum band with dazzling blue diamonds that had been passed down on her side of the family for generations; Da' gave me a new basketball and football, knowing how much I loved the sports, and he even got a new hoop in the backyard so me and him could play; Aunt Lily and Uncle Jamie gave me a new paint set, complete with an easel, canvas and fresh paints and new brushes, and they gave me a new drawing pad with pencils, pens and professional markers; Uncle Remus, Uncle Siri, Aunt Maddie (short for Madeleine; Uncle Remus' wife) and Auntie Bev (short for Beverly; Uncle Sirius' wife) gave me a new classic guitar that was a beautiful turquoise color, with a scripted J in the corner; my cousin Miranda, Siri and Bev's daughter, gave me a new cell, so we could talk to each other whenever we wanted (she was my other best friend; we were as close as cousins could be); cousin Mali ( short for Amalia), Remus and Maddie's daughter and their son, Connor, fraternal twins who were 13, both gave me a set of DVD's that I had been wanting for the longest time, and a new set of both Exploding Snap and regular playing cards, and Harry had given me a brand new Keeper's uniform with my last name on the back, and a small white tiger, my favorite animal, embroidered on the outside, just under the Gryffindor crest.

It was definitely the best Christmas I had ever had, but little did I know that it was about to get a whole lot better later on. Every Christmas night, for two days and three nights, the adults would always go on a retreat, of sorts, to spend some much needed time alone, and they always left the kids home. So it happened that Harry and I had my house to ourselves that night. Once we saw our family Apparate, we looked around the foyer, then at each other, and I said shyly, "You want to go upstairs?" and Harry nodded, so I took his hand and led him up the stairs to my room. Once we got inside, I shut the door and turned to see Harry sitting on my bed, looking a mite awkward. Then, suddenly, I locked eyes with my gorgeous boyfriend, and a whole bunch of new emotions hit me at once, but one stood out clearly from the rest: lust.

I wanted him; I wanted him to throw me down onto the bed and shag me senseless, and I was shocked at how sudden the feeling was, but I knew what I wanted to do at that point in time. I walked over to him as sexily as I could, making sure my hips swayed, and I could see him visibly gulp and eye my body as I came closer.

I then straddled him, sitting so I was facing him and my legs were on either side of his body, and I attacked his mouth, kissing him fiercely and wrapping my fingers around his hair. I felt his arms wrap around my back and press me closer to him, and I shivered as his hands ran over my spine. I then pulled away and started to pull my shirt over my head, but he stopped me and said, "Wait, love. Are you sure you want to do this?" and I said breathily, "Yes, Harry. I want this; I want you. Please, Harry…..make love to me." I heard him groan as I said that, and he grabbed me, said, "You asked for it" and he flipped us over so he was lying on top of me.

He then attacked, nipping and sucking at my weak spot, the hollow of my neck, and I moaned softly and grabbed the back of his neck. As he did this, I started unbuttoning his shirt, and I pushed it off of his shoulders and threw it onto the floor. I then sat up and raised my arms, allowing him to pull my shirt off, and he tossed it to the floor with his shirt; our sweatpants followed shortly after, as did his boxers and my panties. We were soon naked on my bed, and I bit my lip, feeling insecure about my chest and thinking that he may not like my size; almost as if he could read my mind, he said, "It's all right, love. You're perfect….just perfect."

He leaned down and took one of my hardened nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and biting it gently, and I cried out softly and arched my back, whispering, "Harry, that feels so good." I then moaned as I felt his arousal poking into my thigh, and I reached down and gently grabbed him, making him tilt his head back and groan out my name. I started to stroke him, but he stopped me and said, "That can wait, sexy. I'm going to pleasure you first" and he reached down and found my opening, running his finger over it before sticking two fingers inside of me. I bucked my hips gently and gasped, saying, "Gods, Harry!"

He grinned, and he started to move his fingers in and out of me, and I whimpered and said, "Oh, gods, yes!" He continued to pump his fingers in and out, and I just let the pleasure wash over me. He then started to rub my clit, and I bucked my hips harder and said loudly, "Harry! Please, Harry, faster." He then started to finger me faster, and I started squirming and whimpering in pleasure. He then stuck his fingers further, searching for my g-spot, and when he found it, he rubbed it along with my clit, and I shrieked and said, "Fuck! Harry, again! Please!" He continued to rub my clit and my g-spot at the same time, and I had started bucking my hips, and my breath was coming in short, high-pitched pants, and I could feel the beginnings of an orgasm coming over me.

I felt it start in my abdomen, and I said in between breaths, "Harry……Oh, god…I'm gonna come…..Please, Harry, I'm gonna come……Oh, gods….Oh, fuck……Yes, yes, yes, YES!!" As I screamed out that last "YES!" my back arched and my muscles seized up as I came. Harry continued to rub my clit as I rocked my hips and rode out my orgasm, until finally I had to stop him because my clit was becoming too sensitive to touch. He then said huskily, "Merlin, you look hot as hell when you come" and I smiled lazily at him, saying, "Now, Harry….I need you inside of me now…I can't wait any longer." He smiled and straddled me, and he leaned down and kissed me languidly, putting his hand on my abdomen and saying a contraceptive charm.

He then ran himself over my opening teasingly, making me moan and buck my hips, trying to get him inside of me. He chuckled and held down my hips, saying, "Someone's impatient" and I said huskily, "Harry, please, don't tease me." He pushed into me slowly, groaning as he did so, and I bit my lip and whimpered as he stretched me. He then said, "It's going to hurt, babes. You ready?" and I nodded, saying, "Harry, please, just do it."

He grabbed my hands and, with a quick kiss to my forehead, he gave one hard thrust and broke my barrier, making me arch my back and squeal in pain. He then whispered, "Are you okay, love?" and I bit my lip and said, "One minute." I took some time to get used to his size (his glorious size……I'm serious! He was huge!), then I nudged his hips softly with mine, saying, "It's okay, Harry. I'm fine; you can move now."

He pulled out of me slowly at first, making us both moan, and when he pushed back in I gasped and muttered quietly, "Shit, that feels good." Harry grinned and started to move slowly, going in and out of me at a leisurely pace and the pain slowly receded into pleasure. I moaned as he went a bit faster and I said through gritted teeth, "Gods, Harry, you're so big!" and he said back huskily, "And you're so tight and warm…….my beautiful witch…….you feel so good." I hooked my legs around his waist and pushed him into me further, making us both groan in delight, and I said, "Fuck, Harry, go faster. Please."

He growled softly and picked up his speed, and I said in his ear, "Harder." He went harder, his balls slapping against me with each thrust, and I let out a loud cry of pleasure and arched into him. He was now pounding into me so fast and hard that my headboard was hitting the wall repeatedly, and soon our moans and grunts and pants filled the room, as did the heavy smell of sex and sweat. I started moving my hips against his to match him; the feelings coursing through me at this time were indescribable. I felt love, pleasure, desire and lust all at once, and as I reached my second orgasm of the night, I looked into Harry's eyes, he said, with all the passion in the world, "I love you, Jem" and that's what triggered it. My eyes rolled in my head and my toes curled as I arched my back and cried out as an intense orgasm tore through my body. Harry, seeing me come as intensely as I did, pumped a couple more times and groaned as his muscles seized up and he followed behind me, grunting my name in pleasure as he came.

He rolled to my right and we lay there, catching our breaths as we came down from our highs. I then said, in between breaths, "Harry….that…..was…..amazing!" and he pulled me to him, wrapped his arms around me and said, "Yes, it was. You are so brilliant and sexy…..my pretty little witch……I love you." I smiled contentedly and ran my fingers through his hair, saying, "I love you, too, Harry……..my gorgeous prince." We lay there holding each other for a few minutes, and then, a wicked idea came to me. I said suddenly, "You know, I'm still feeling a little…….frisky" and Harry grinned slyly, saying, "Really? Well, what did you have in mind?" I rolled on top of him, and I grinned down at him, saying, "I was thinking, maybe, this!" and I started to tickle him playfully, running my fingers up and down his abdomen and sides.

He cried out in surprise and started laughing hysterically, trying to shield his stomach and sides from my tickle attack, and he yelled out, in between laughs, "No! Don't, love! Stop it! Don't tickle me! Oh, you're so evil! I'm gonna get you for this! Stop it, love, please!!" I started laughing because he was, and I continued to tickle him mercilessly for a few more minutes, finally stopping when he couldn't breathe and was about to pass out. He was catching his breath, and he said, "You're so gonna get it now!" and he grabbed me around my waist, flipping us over, and he immediately plunged his fingers into my ribs, reducing me to a giggling, squirming mess.

Finally, as he started to tickle me harder, I cried out in surprise and shouted, "Okay, okay! I give up! I GIVE UP!!" He stopped, and we collapsed, breathing heavily from laughing. He then started to get aroused from lying on top of me, and I felt his hard dick poking my leg, and I gasped and looked at him from under my lashes slyly, saying, "Harry…..you animal!" He growled and I giggled seductively as he pushed me onto my side, and he lifted my right leg, hooked it around his waist, and rubbed himself over me teasingly before thrusting inside of me hard.

I almost came right there because the angle he penetrated me from caused him to hit my g-spot directly, and I cried out, "Fuck!" He then started to fuck me hard, pulling out and thrusting back in while I screamed his name in pleasure, and we both didn't last long. After a couple more thrusts, he started rubbing my clit while he fucked me, and I came hard, squeezing his throbbing cock and making him follow right behind me as he came hard also. After, we got under the covers and I cuddled up next to him, he wrapped his strong arms around me, and, with an affectionate nuzzle to my hair and a whisper of "I love you" and my reply, we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Forever

Chapter 10: Forever

**A/N: There might be 2 or 3 more chapters after this one. I haven't made up my mind yet. For now, though, enjoy this one! **

The next day, Harry awoke to the sun shining through the parted curtains, directly into his face. He groaned and mumbled under his breath, "Stupid sun…." and he suddenly became aware of someone wrapped in his arms. He looked down and smiled at his sleeping girlfriend as the memories of their first time last night came flooding back.

He then looked around the room which he now remembered wasn't his; he was in Jamie's house, so it was her room that he woke up in. Blue and white seemed to be the color theme in her room, like the colors in his room were the Gryffindor colors. Her walls were blue and white, and her furniture was a nice espresso color. Her desk sat opposite them, against a blue wall with white borders, and on it were her laptop, her pencils and pens, and a few notebooks she liked to write her poems in.

Her Gryffindor jacket was draped over her desk chair, along with her favorite book bag, a white one with her name embroidered on it in blue and white. A few feet away from her desk was her bedroom door, and a few feet away from that sat her dresser. Her bathroom door was open, revealing ocean blue colored walls and half of the shower stall. Next to her bathroom door was another, closed door, which was her closet. Her guitar was leaning against the wall her bed and nightstand were on, on the opposite side of her nightstand.

Her football was in her closet, most likely, along with her roller-blades and skateboard. Her old basketball was sitting on her desk chair, about to be thrown out because it was flat, and she had just gotten a new one. Hers and Harry's clothes were strewn on the floor around her bed and both of their trunks were propped against the wall where her window was, which faced Harry's bedroom window, and their broomsticks were both shrunken and safely inside of their trunks.

Harry then decided to get up and get dressed, so he removed his arms from around Jamie gently, trying not to wake her. He laid her head on the pillow softly, making her stir slightly, and he pulled back the comforters, stretched and went over to his trunk, searching for clean clothes. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a Gryffindor red sweater, some new underwear and socks, and he made his way to her bathroom quietly.

As Harry was showering, Jamie shifted and opened her eyes, blinking them sleepily. She heard the shower going and knew that Harry must be getting dressed, so she sat up, yawned and stretched, then climbed out of bed and threw on Harry's shirt he had been wearing last night. She then went over to her Ipod home stereo system, turned it on, turned her Ipod to Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty", and started making up the bed.

In the middle of making up the bed, she started dancing around her room to the beat, swinging her hips and singing along loudly to the song:

**_1st Verse_**

_**Ooh, I'm overdue, gimme some room, coming through**_

_**Paid my dues, I'm in the mood, me and my girls came to shake the room**_

_**The DJ's spinning, show your hands**_

_**Let's get dirty, that's my jam**_

_**I need that "Uhhh" to get me off,**_

_**Sweat until my clothes come off**_

**_1st Hook_**

_**It's explosive, speakers are thumpin', **_

_**Still jumpin', six in the mornin'**_

_**Table dancin', glasses are crashin'**_

_**No questions, time for some action**_

_**Temperature's up, 'bout to erupt,**_

_**Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise!**_

**_Chorus_**

_**Wanna get rowdy, wanna get a little unruly, get it fired up in a hurry**_

_**Wanna get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the**_

_**Party, sweat dripping over my body, chance to get just a little naughty,**_

_**Wanna get dirty, it's about time for my arrival**_

**_2nd Verse_**

_**Aaahh (aahh) the heat is up, so ladies, fellas, drop your cups**_

_**Bodies pat from the front to back, move your ass, I like that**_

_**Tight hip-huggers, (low for sho') shake a lil' somethin' (on the floor)**_

_**I need that "Uhhh" to get me off, **_

_**Sweat until my clothes come off**_

**_2nd Hook_**

_**Let's get open, cause a commotion,**_

_**Still going, eight in the mornin'**_

_**There's no stoppin', we keep it poppin'**_

_**Hard rockin', everyone's talkin'**_

_**Give all you've got, just hit the spot,**_

_**Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise!**_

**_Chorus_**

_**Wanna get rowdy, wanna get a little unruly, get it fired up in a hurry**_

_**Wanna get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the**_

_**Party, sweat dripping over my body, chance to get just a little naughty,**_

_**Wanna get dirty, it's about time for my arrival**_

**_Bridge_**

_**Here it comes, it's the one you've been waitin' on,**_

_**Get up, get it crunk, yup, that's what's up,**_

_**Givin' just what you want to the maximum,**_

_**Uh-oh, here we go**_

_**What to do when the music starts to jump?**_

_**That's when you take it to the parking lot,**_

_**And I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops**_

_**Uh-oh, here we go**_

_**(Redman's Rap)**_

**_Repeat Chorus 3x_**

_**Wanna get rowdy, wanna get a little unruly, get it fired up in a hurry**_

_**Wanna get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the**_

_**Party, sweat dripping over my body, chance to get just a little naughty,**_

_**Wanna get dirty, it's about time for my arrival**_

_**Wanna get rowdy, wanna get a little unruly, get it fired up in a hurry**_

_**Wanna get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the**_

_**Party, sweat dripping over my body, chance to get just a little naughty,**_

_**Wanna get dirty, it's about time for my arrival**_

_**Wanna get rowdy, wanna get a little unruly, get it fired up in a hurry**_

_**Wanna get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the**_

_**Party, sweat dripping over my body, chance to get just a little naughty,**_

_**Wanna get dirty, it's about time for my arrival**_

Sometime during Jamie's dancing around, Harry had come out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day, and he had been leaning against her bathroom doorframe, watching her amusedly. When the song was over, Jamie had spun around and saw Harry watching her, and she jumped in shock and said, "Oh, morning, love. How long have you been standing there, exactly?" and Harry smirked and said, "Oh, I dunno. Somewhere between this" and he mimicked Jamie dancing around and pumping her arms into the air, and he finished, saying, "and this" and he mimicked her gyrating her hips to the music.

Jamie glared at him, walked over to him and raised her hand to punch him on the shoulder, but in mid-swing Harry had caught her wrist and pulled her to him, kissing her softly. Jamie pulled away and swatted him softly on his arm, saying, "Prat" and she grabbed some clothes from her trunk and went to walk past Harry into the bathroom, and as she did, he swatted her ass playfully, making her squeal and say, "Don't do that, or else I'll never get dressed!" Harry laughed and finished making up the bed as Jamie got in the shower.

When she got out, she brushed her teeth, then dried her hair with a flick of her wand, and with another flick, her hair was in curls and waves, half of it up in a ponytail and the rest down. She then pulled on her outfit and as she looked herself over in the mirror, she said, "Oh, come on." She was wearing a red, sleeveless turtleneck sweater, a pair of black skinny jeans and her black boots. She didn't even notice that she had grabbed items the same color as Harry's clothes; now they matched. _'Harry's going to get a kick out of this one',_ she thought to herself.

She exited the bathroom to find Harry sitting on her bed watching a soccer game on the telly, and he was screaming at David Beckham. "Come on, Beck! Get it back! Don't let the other team score on you!!" he shouted, jumping up onto his knees and watching excitedly as Beckham got the ball back and charged down the field towards the goal. Harry was muttering, "Come on, come on, come on……." and as Beckham gave the ball one good kick and it went soaring into the goal, he jumped up and shouted, "YES!! THAT'S THE WAY YOU DO IT, BECK!!" Jamie couldn't hold it in any longer, and she started laughing hysterically, making Harry look at her and say, "And what, may I ask, is so funny, Ms. McGinnis?" Jamie finally calmed down enough to form a sentence, and she said, "You just get so over-excited when it comes to sports, whether it's wizarding or muggle." She then walked over to him and fell on top of him, making him fall back and let out a noise of surprise, and she kissed him lightly, saying, "I think it's cute" and he kissed her nose, saying, "I think _you're _cute."

The two then had breakfast, courtesy of Harry, which consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast with butter and jam, half of a grapefruit for each of them and orange juice. The two sat and ate, occasionally sneaking flirty glances at each other, and they finally finished and Jamie stood up, moving backwards and her eyes fixed on Harry the whole time, and she said coyly, "Catch me if you can" and she took off running, Harry jumping up and following after her. He chased her through the living room, and she dodged around the couch as Harry made a grab for her, and she ran up the stairs, Harry hot on her heels, saying, "You little minx!"

She ran into her room, and Harry caught up to her and wrapped her in his arms, making her squeal and laugh excitedly as he threw her onto the bed and followed, landing on top of her. He held himself up as he peered down at her and said, "I love you" and she smiled and said, "I love you, too, Harry." He grinned and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers tenderly and Jamie responded, running her fingers through his hair. Harry then moved to her neck and started to kiss and nibble on it, and Jamie moaned softly and tilted her head to give him better access. His hands started to creep up her shirt slowly, and as soon as Harry's hands found her bra, the doorbell rang.

He cursed under his breath, making Jamie laugh and he removed his hands and got off of her. He helped her up and they both went downstairs to answer the door. Jamie opened it and found Draco and Ginny on the other side, holding two presents each under their arms, and they both chorused, "Happy Christmas!" Jamie grinned and said, "Hey, you two! Come in!" and she ushered them both inside, closing the door behind them. Harry greeted Draco and Ginny and the two couples went into the sitting room and sat, talking excitedly. Jamie said, "So, Dray, how was your first Christmas at the Burrow?" and he smiled, saying, "It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Fred and George didn't try to test their new products on me, thank Merlin." They all laughed, and Draco continued, saying, "Every time I saw Ron, I wanted to be the crap out of him. He kept trying to start fights with me, and it took all the strength in the world not to kick his arse, you have no idea." Ginny then held out her wrist and said excitedly, "Look at what Dray got for me, Jamie" and Jamie gasped, saying, "It's beautiful, Gin!" Sitting on Ginny's wrist was a platinum bracelet encircled with diamonds.

Ginny then handed Jamie her gift, saying, "I hope you like it, Jamie" and Jamie tore off the paper, opened the box and squealed in awe. Inside the box was a gorgeous, strapless navy blue dress that stopped at about mid-thigh, and Jamie hugged her best friend, saying, "Merlin, Gin, it's beautiful! I love it. Thank you!" Draco gave her his present, and she opened it and studied the stack of 5 books, saying, "Thanks, Dray! I've wanted these books for a while. You're the best!" and she hugged him. Ginny and Draco gave Harry his presents from them, which consisted of a new Wizard's Chess set from Draco and a new PlayStation 2 from Ginny. Even though Gin and Draco were raised as purebloods with little knowledge of the muggle world, over the years of being friends with Jamie and Harry, they had learned a lot of things, like how to play certain sports and videogames and they had even started listening to muggle music, like hip-hop, rap, alternative and techno/dance music.

From Jamie, Ginny got an Ipod full of her favorite music and the docking station/home stereo system, and Draco got a football signed by David Beckham; he really liked football, and he was very good at it, surprisingly. From Harry, Ginny got a portable DVD player along with a couple of movies he knew she'd like and Draco got a new broom, a Firebolt, like Harry's, because he was still using his Nimbus 2001. After the teenagers exchanged gifts, they went outside to Jamie's backyard to play a game of football in teams, Harry and Ginny against Jamie and Draco. Jamie and Draco beat Harry and Ginny, needless to say; that was the whole reason they teamed up, because they knew that they were better at football than Harry and Ginny.

After, Ginny wanted to talk to Jamie alone, so they went upstairs while Harry and Draco played a game of Wizard's Chess downstairs. They went inside Jamie's room and sat on her bed, and Jamie said, "So, what'd you want to talk about, Gin?" Ginny looked sideways at Jamie shyly, and she said, "Jamie, have you and Harry……you know, had sex yet?" Jamie bit her lip and nodded, making Ginny jump up and say, "Really? When?" and Jamie said, "Erm….last night." Ginny said, "Wow. How was it?" Jamie smiled as she remembered what it had felt like to have Harry make love to her, and she said, "Oh Gin, it was incredible! The things he did…..the way he made me feel…." Jamie then said, "Why? Are you thinking about having sex with Draco?" and Ginny's face flushed as she said, "Well, actually, we already did."

Jamie squealed and said, "Oh my god! Really?" and Ginny nodded, saying, "We did it on Christmas Eve. Oh Jamie, it was so romantic! Draco made candles hover in my room and we put a Silencing Charm on my room and we locked the door. I never knew that sex could be so amazing. I mean…wow." Then the girls collapsed into a fit of giggles, comparing their boyfriend's "sizes", and Ginny made sure to let Jamie know that Draco was _very_ well-endowed. Then, after 2 or 3 more hours of hanging out, Ginny and Draco apparated back to the Burrow, leaving Jamie and Harry alone once again. Harry then brought her to the living room, removed their clothes, bent her over the back of the couch and proceeded to take her from behind. After they both climaxed, Harry lifted his sated girlfriend in his arms, carried her up the stairs to her bathroom, turned the shower on and they both washed each other off. What started out as washing each other off, however, quickly turned into another love making session, this time with Jamie pinned against the shower wall, her legs wrapped around her boyfriend's waist as he thrust into her over and over, not stopping until they reached their peaks, yet again.

Afterwards, they lay curled up in the bed in each other's arms, and Harry was stroking Jamie's shoulder as she traced patterns on his chest. Jamie then said, "Well, looks like everyone comes back home tomorrow, don't they?" and Harry said, "Yep. Looks like it." Harry then said, after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "Jem?" and she said, "Hmm?" He then whispered, "Will you always let me hold you like this?" and Jamie looked up at Harry, swept his dark fringe out of his face and said sweetly, "Always, my love." Harry said, nuzzling her neck, "Forever?" and Jamie snuggled further into his warm embrace, saying, "Forever. I love you, Harry" and he kissed her softly, saying, "I love you too, Jem. I love you, too."


	11. A Birthday Proposal

Chapter 11: A Birthday Proposal

**A/N: Enjoy, and review, please! Grazie! **

The next day, at precisely eleven o'clock in the morning, a series of whip-like cracks sounded in the McGinnis house as James, Lily, Ariella, Nate, Remus, Maddie, Sirius and Bev all arrived back from their getaway. James said, as he sat down, "That was exciting. We all actually went skiing!" and Nate said, chuckling, "Yeah! Well, everyone except Padfoot. He was too chicken to try something new." Everyone laughed, but Sirius crossed his arms, sat down and scowled, saying, "Well, I'm sorry if I don't think that strapping two thin pieces of wood to the bottoms of your feet and sliding down a snow-covered mountain is exactly fun…or safe!"

As the men continued taking the mickey out of Sirius, the women all went upstairs to wake up Jamie and Harry. They all crept into Jamie's room and stopped short at what they saw. Harry and Jamie were cuddled close together, obviously naked, and Jamie had a hand on Harry's chest, some of her hair was in her face and one of Harry's legs was intertwined with hers; his arm was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her to him protectively. Maddie then said, in her cockney accent, "Awwww! Look a' 'em. Ya think they 'ad sex?" and Bev said, "I'd say it's safe to say that they did, seeing as how they're both starkers." Before the women could wake up the sleeping couple, they heard the men coming up the stairs and Remus came up behind them, saying, "Hey you lot! What's taking…so…." But he trailed off as he saw his goddaughter wrapped in Harry's arms. His eyes wide, he said quietly, "Did they….d'you think…..?" and Maddie patted her husband on the cheek, saying, "I'd assume so, dear." Spluttering, he said, "But…but…….they're too young!" making Maddie scoff and say, "Oh, Remus, please. They're the same age we were when we lost our virginity."

The rest of the guys came up behind them, and Sirius craned his neck and tried to get a better look, saying, "What's going on? What's everybody looking at?" Remus pulled Sirius to his side and pointed, saying, "Look, Padfoot. That's what everybody's looking at." Sirius saw the young lovers sleeping, and he grinned and said, "He's a regular Prongs if I ever saw one!" Harry then stirred, making them all quiet down, and he groaned and opened his eyes, blinking blearily, before reaching over and putting on his glasses. When he saw everyone standing in Jamie's room, he said, "Oh, bugger" making Sirius grin wickedly and say, "Looks like you two did exactly that." Lily then slapped him on his arm, saying, "Oh, Sirius, hush up!" and Harry looked at his mum, saying, "Are we in trouble?" Lily smiled and said, "No, sweetheart. You're not in trouble. You two are old enough to make your own decisions."

Harry then leaned over Jamie and nuzzled her cheek with his nose, whispering affectionately, "Love, come on. Wake up." Jamie opened her eyes, looked directly into Harry's, and said quietly, "What's up, Harry?" trying and failing to stifle a huge yawn. Harry then smiled and said, "We have an audience, my love" and Jamie froze, peering up over the edge of the comforter. When she saw that her mother and everyone else was standing in her room, staring at her, she let out a small "Eeep!" and ducked back under the covers, mortified. Ariella then said loudly, "Good morning, my beautiful girl" and Jamie came back out from under the covers, smiling sheepishly, and said, "Good morning, mam." Remus bent down and picked up one of Harry's shirts, tossed it over to Jamie and said, "Here, Ames. Put this on" and Harry caught it, handed it to her and she slid under the covers and put the shirt on.

Harry then leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed his boxers, putting them on quickly, and when the teenagers were done, they got out of bed and properly greeted everyone. Harry was then dragged downstairs by his father, godfather and uncles, and they sat him on the couch and sat around, smiling suspiciously, before Remus said, "Harry, you dog!" Sirius then clapped him on the back, saying, "So, godson, you're a man now, eh?" and James said proudly, "That's my boy." Nate then narrowed his eyes, saying, "You did use a charm or spell, or something, right, Harry? I don't want to have to kill you." Harry said, "Uncle Nate, of course I did! We used an anti-pregnancy charm. I want Jem to have my children, definitely, but not so soon." Nate nodded and said, "Good boy" and Sirius then said, "So, Harry… how was it?" Harry looked around at them all, laughing and saying, "You guys are worse than teenagers, I swear" and Remus said, "Oh, forget about all that! Now tell us, cub…..how was it?" Harry shifted his gaze to the floor quickly then looked back up, smirked and said, "It was bloody amazing!" making them all roar with laughter.

Meanwhile, Jamie was getting the same treatment upstairs in her room, as her mother asked, "So Jamie, did Harry get the job done?" Jamie covered her ears and said loudly, "Mam, please!" Maddie then said to her, "Come on, Ames. Did 'e rock your world?" and she waggled her dark eyebrows suggestively, making Jamie roll her eyes. She finally relented and said, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" and they all leaned in closer, anxious to hear what she had to say. She let out a breath and said, "It was utterly fantastic! Oh, gods, you wouldn't believe……he made me feel like my body was on fire; I've never felt that before. It was kind of scary, but also exhilarating." They all broke out into peals of laughter, and Lily said, "I'm glad it was enjoyable for you, sweetie. It isn't always pleasurable for a couple the first time they do it." Jamie asked, "Aunt Lily, was your first time good?" and Lily nodded, saying, "Oh, yes, definitely! It seems that Harry has inherited more than his father's looks and personality." This comment just made them start laughing again, and it was a while before they had calmed down.

The Christmas holidays were over faster than anyone anticipated, and it was time for Harry and Jamie to go back to Hogwarts. They packed their trunks and apparated to platform 9&3/4, their families following behind them. They hugged everyone goodbye and climbed on board the scarlet steam engine, putting their trunks in an empty compartment and waving goodbye as the train started to move. Sirius transformed into Padfoot and ran alongside the train, barking happily at them as they laughed and waved before the train rounded the corner and he disappeared from sight.

They sat down and waited for Draco and Gin to find them; they finally came around a few minutes later, pulling their trunks in and shutting the compartment door behind them. They all chatted and played a few games of Exploding Snap, and Jamie taught Draco and Gin how to play some regular card games, like Spades, War, and Bullshit. The two caught on fast, and soon they were all playing War and laughing, wasting time as they travelled across the Scottish highlands towards Hogwarts. When night had fallen and they saw the familiar Hogsmeade Station, they put the cards away and pulled on their school robes. When the train came to a complete stop, they all got off and put their trunks and pet's cages on the luggage racks before climbing into a carriage with Neville and Luna.

The next 3 months passed by, uneventful, unless you counted Peeves wreaking his usual havoc on the unsuspecting students (and an unsuspecting Filch), or Neville melting yet another cauldron in Potions. One surprising thing did happen, though: Snape wasn't as snarky as usual, and he didn't get angry at Neville. He even let Jamie tutor him in Potions, figuring it would be better than having the poor boy ruining all of his cauldrons before the year was out. When the students queried why he was so…….different, his reply was one that shocked even the resident Hogwarts ghosts. He had held his head high and replied, smiling slightly, "I'm in love" and it was who he was in love with that caused the most gossip about his behavior. Severus Snape was in love with Nymphadora Tonks; yes, the bubbly, albeit clumsy Auror with the Metamorphmagus gene.

Jamie and Harry were happy for him; they had even told him so after one lesson where Tonks visited him for a bit and hadn't left before leaning up and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Everyone had thought that Tonks would end up with Charlie Weasley, seeing as how they both had a lot in common (and that Mrs. Weasley had been pushing them to get together). It seemed that fate had other plans for the pink-haired Auror and the ginger-haired dragon tamer, however.

In late April, Harry had been sitting in his room thinking about what to get his favorite girl for her birthday in early May, when he was suddenly struck with the perfect gift. He said to himself, "I want to get her something really special……….what's more special than proposing to her?" Yes, Harry was going to propose to Jamie on her birthday; it was one birthday present she would never forget, and Harry was sure she was going to love it.

When her birthday rolled around, he had informed her that he would be taking her to the Room of Requirement for a birthday surprise, so as she was showering to get ready, Harry snuck into her room, went inside her jewelry box and pulled out the engagement ring her mother had given her. He then got in the shower after she had come out, and he dressed in a pair of black slacks, Italian leather shoes, and a navy blue dress shirt; he also remembered to put in his contacts so he wouldn't have to wear his glasses. He was waiting for Jamie downstairs when he heard her voice say, "Okay Harry, I'm ready." He turned to meet her and his jaw dropped.

She was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking utterly gorgeous in the navy blue dress that Ginny got her for Christmas, a pair of black 3 inch heels and her hair was swept up in a messy bun, a few pieces hanging in front of her face. She was wearing her sterling silver nameplate necklace that Harry had gotten for her when she had turned 14, and she had on such a small amount of makeup that it looked like she wasn't wearing any makeup at all. Harry let out a breath and said quietly, "Wow. You look amazing, love" and she smiled and blushed prettily, saying, "Thank you, Harry. You don't look so bad yourself." He grinned and offered her his arm, and she took it, allowing him to lead her out of the common room to the Room of Requirement.

They arrived at the wall, and Harry walked past it 3 times, pulling open the door that had materialized in the wall. He held it open for Jamie as she walked through, and he followed her, closing the door behind him. The room had a dinner table in the middle, set with plates and covered dishes, a bottle of wine sitting in a ice-filled bucket, and a couch off to the side. The lights were dimmed, and soft music played in the background; Jamie said, "Harry, this is beautiful! You did all this for my birthday?" and Harry nodded, pulling her chair out for her and saying, "You're worth it, beautiful." He then summoned a bouquet of white roses, presenting them to her and saying, "Happy birthday, Jem" and Jamie took them, smelling them briefly before looking up at him and kissing him tenderly. She pulled away and said, "Thank you, Harry. They're lovely" and he sat across from her, and they started to tuck in to their food.

When they were finally done, Harry stood and took Jamie's hand, leading her over to the couch where they sat before he said, "Jamie, I love you so much. You're my other half…….my lifeline. You keep me sane, and you've always been there for me through everything, whether as my best friend, or my girlfriend. I couldn't imagine my life without you" and Jamie smiled softly and said, "I feel the same way, Harry." He then said, "That's good" and he dropped down on one knee in front of her, making her eyes widen in surprise, and he pulled out the small velvet box and opened it, saying, "because I was hoping you would make me the happiest man on earth and accept this ring. Jamison Erin McGinnis, will you marry me?"

Jamie gasped and her hands flew to her mouth, stifling her sobs of shock and happiness as she started to cry, and, not being able to speak at the moment, she nodded enthusiastically. Harry said, "You will?" and Jamie took her hands away from her mouth and said, "Yes. Yes, Harry, of course I'll marry you!" and he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger before standing, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her passionately as she responded back, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning in the delight in the back of her throat. They finally parted for air, and Jamie admired the ring, saying, "We're engaged. I don't believe it!" and Harry smiled and kissed her chastely, saying, "Believe it, love. In a couple of months, you'll be Mrs. Harry Potter." The two then headed back to the common room, and as the portrait swung shut behind them, Harry scooped Jamie into his arms, making her squeal in surprise, and he said, "Now, I do believe it's time to celebrate our new engagement, don't you think?" and Jamie smiled slyly and said, "Oh yes, let's celebrate, please." Harry grinned and carried her up the stairs to his room, the two of them laughing coyly the whole time.


	12. Graduations and Weddings

Chapter 12: Graduations and Weddings

**A/N: Here's chapter 12. Enjoy and review. Only one more chapter left!**

Harry's P.O.V.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After our engagement, Jamie and I told all of our friends, and they all threw us a huge engagement party as their way of saying "Congratulations." It was very eventful; new couples were springing up all over the place. There was Neville and Susan Bones, Parvati and Seamus, and, most surprising of all, Luna and Blaise Zabini. The two were an interesting pair, to be sure, but they seemed to genuinely get along and enjoy each other's company.

Then, that time came. Graduation was upon us; everyone was happy to be leaving, yet sad because they would be leaving all of their memories behind with the castle. Some were sadder than others; for instance, Ginny was upset that she would have to spend a whole year without Draco. It wasn't enough just seeing him on holidays, but she assured him that she was tough and she would make it, just for him.

The same went for Luna and Blaise; Blaise was worried that people might pick on Luna more than ever now, because not only was she seen as "odd", but now she was also dating a Slytherin. Though some people were all for inter-House unity and dating, there were still those odd few that felt that Slytherins were evil and that they would always be evil. Some people just wouldn't believe that there was good in others, no matter what House they were in.

Jamie and I spent our last night partying in the Head's common room with all of our friends. Someone had smuggled in some of Fred and George's fireworks, which were now going off all around the room, showering the common room with pink dragons and purple flying pigs. Butterbeer and firewhiskey were abundant in the room as well, and people were playing games like Spin the Bottle and Exploding Snap.

Jamie and I had decided to have the wedding maybe 2 or 3 years after we graduated, because we felt that we didn't have to rush things. We were still very much in love, and I knew we always would be, no matter if we got married or not.

The day of graduation dawned bright and early, and I woke up to see my beautiful fiancé staring at me lovingly. I smiled and brushed her hair out of her face, saying tenderly, "Good morning, love" and she said back, "Good morning yourself, handsome" and she leaned over and kissed me gently. As I stretched, Jamie sighed and said, "Wow. It's finally over. We're finally graduating after 7 long years. It's all so…..unreal." I nodded and said, "I know what you mean, Jem. I remember when we were nervous, frightened little first years that weren't sure if we were ever going to make it to our 7th year. Now, look at us. Graduating, and you, little miss Highest marks in the whole school!" and Jamie blushed as I leaned over and kissed her on her cheek.

We got dressed and put on our dress clothes, then our robes and our Heads badges, then finally, our Wizard hats. We grasped hands and left the common room, heading down to the Great Hall where the rest of the 7th years were grouped, waiting to be seated. Finally, Professor McGonagall walked in and said, "If you'll all follow me, we can get started with the ceremony" and we all followed behind her into the Great Hall, taking our seats by alphabetical order. There was only one person in between us, Theodore Nott, and Draco was on Jamie's left, and we all smiled at each other.

Dumbledore then gave a speech about how proud of all of us he was, and that he wished all of us success in whatever we do, and then it was time for Jamie to make her speech. She stood and smiled nervously as everyone applauded, and she made her way up to the podium. She got there and looked at me, at with an encouraging wink from me, she said, "Welcome everyone, students, teachers and family. I remember the first time I learned that I was a witch with magical abilities, and when I got my Hogwarts letter. I was so excited, and when I got here, I was even more thrilled to be spending the next seven years here. Everyone I met here was special in one way or another, and I made some good friends and some best friends, and even an enemy-turned-friend. Love you, Draco" and the students laughed as Draco said loudly, "Love you too, Ames!" Even the teachers laughed.

Jamie then continued, saying, "I think we can all say that we've learned so much here from all of our superb professors, and our influential headmaster. Professor McGonagall, we all learned the proper uses of Transfiguration from you, and we even learned how to become Animagi. Professors Sprout and Flitwick, we learned how to spot deadly plants and how to perform a perfect Levitation charm, and Professors Lupin and Black, we could have never asked for better joint DADA professors. Yes, we even learned how to brew certain potions and the complexities of potion making from our resident Potions master and Ex-Bat of the Dungeons, Professor Snape." Jamie looked behind her at Snape, who gave her a small smile and said, "10 points to Gryffindor, Miss McGinnis."

She grinned and said, "Professor Dumbledore, the guidance you have given all of us over the past 7 years will be sure to help us when we go to apply for our dream careers. You have been strong, reliable and a wonderful source of comfort for all of us, and believe me when I say that we will all miss you terribly. Now, my fellow students, as we leave these walls that have nurtured us and go out into the world, let us remember all the good friends we made and the wonderful times we had together. I look forward to the reunion in ten years!" Everyone stood and applauded as Jamie made her way back to her seat, blushing furiously, and I mouthed to her, "Excellent job, love!"

McGonagall then came up and started to call our names to come and get our diplomas, and when she said, "McGinnis, Jamison" almost everyone in the Hall stood and thunderous applause met our ears as people hooted, hollered and shouted congratulations to her; I think me, Draco, Neville, Blaise and almost every person in Gryffindor were the loudest people. When she got to me, every person in the Hall cheered loudly, as did Remus, Sirius, mum and dad. I went back to my seat and Theodore switched seats with me, which resulted in Jamie almost knocking me flat as she ran at me and flung herself on me, hugging and kissing me. When the ceremony was over, we all flung our hats into the air and shouted and cheered in joy. We were finally finished; Hogwarts was our past, and Jamie was _my_ future.

**3 years later……………..**

I stood nervously tugging on the collar of my shirt, waiting for my wedding to start. The breeze was gentle and soothing, and it whipped my hair into my face; why I had let Jamie talk me into growing my hair to my shoulders, I'll never know. We were having our wedding on the beach in Bermuda; it was always Jamie's dream to get married on a beach during the summer. I was standing under an awning while the guests were sitting, waiting for Jamie to come out. I was wearing a pastel green polo shirt and brown khakis, and I was barefoot.

I then heard a voice say from behind me, "Hey, son" and I turned and said, "Hey dad." My father said, "I can't believe you're getting married already. It seems like just yesterday that I was changing your diaper" and I said, "Dad!!" He laughed and ruffled my hair, saying, "You're a man, now, Harry. My own twin, besides the eyes" and I said, "I know, dad. I have mum's eyes." He then said, "Don't be so nervous, son; you're about to marry the girl of your dreams. You'll be fine."

Finally, the music started playing and my dad winked at me and sat back down with my mum, who was already crying. I smiled at her and looked up as Jamie's little cousin Rory came down the aisle, dropping white rose petals as she walked. Then, Draco came down the aisle, arm in arm with his now fiancé, Ginny, who looked stunning in a white dress with a pale blue sash tied at the waist, and Draco was dressed almost the same as me, in a pastel blue polo shirt and the same color khakis, and the both of them were barefoot.

They got to the end of the aisle and Draco came and stood next to me, being my best man, and Ginny stood on the side where Jamie would be standing. Next to come down the aisle were Luna and Blaise; Blaise was wearing a pastel yellow polo shirt and the same khakis as me and Dray, and Luna had on the same dress as Gin. Finally, Neville and Susan came down next, Susan in the same dress and Neville in the same khakis, but a white polo shirt.

Then, everyone stood as one unit and looked where the huge tent that Jamie was in at the back of the aisle. I gulped and took a deep breath, and the flap of the tent lifted and when she came out, I was floored.

Jamie looked stunning; she had on a pale blue dress that was off the shoulder and flared around her hips. She was, of course, barefoot, and she had her hair up in her favorite style, the messy bun, with a few pieces in front of her face. She was carrying a bouquet of white roses, and she was being led down the aisle by uncle Nate, who was glowing with pride. I let out a breath I had been holding and said to myself, "Wow" and Jamie came down the aisle, smiling at everyone nervously, and she locked eyes with me and flashed me a dazzling smile that made my stomach flutter and my heart swell.

When she was in front of me, uncle Nate kissed her on her cheek softly, then patted me on the back and he went to sit with auntie Ari, who, like mum, was crying softly. Jamie then stepped up in front of me and I said quietly, "Merlin, love……you look breathtaking!" She smiled shyly and blushed, and she said quietly, "I love you, Harry." I smiled at her and took her hand as Dumbledore stepped up and said loudly, "Ladies and gentlemen, we gather on this day to witness the bonding of Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Jamie McGinnis. They have both decided to recite their own vows. Jamie, you may start."

Jamie took a deep breath, looked me in my eyes and said, "Harry, we've known each other for 18 years, and I cherish every moment of our friendship. I remember the first day that I knew that I loved you, and I have never stopped loving you. You mean everything to me….your my best friend, my lover, my soul mate, and my life. I don't think I could live without you in my life. We may have fights, but just know that even though we do, no one could bring me more joy in my life than you. You complete me, and I'll never stop being the best wife I can be to you. I'll love you for forever, and even after that."

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I listened to her, and they fell sometime during her vows, but I made no attempt to stop them. It was my turn, and I said, "Love, words can't even begin to describe how good it feels to be standing here with you right now. I've always known, from when we were seven years old, that you were the one I wanted to marry. I dreamed of what our wedding would be like, but nothing compares to the real thing; standing here with you now, I know that you will always be everything. I won't need anything else as long as I have you in my life. You're my fiery Irish goddess, and I'll love you for all of eternity." Jamie was sobbing openly, and she as she smiled at me, I felt complete; every word of my vows was true, and I had never felt so much love for one person in all of my life.

Dumbledore then gently rested the tip of his wand on our joined hands, saying, "If any person here today has reason why these two should not be joined, may they speak now." When nobody spoke, he continued, saying, "Harry, do you vow to love and protect Jamie until the day you die, if not longer?" and I said, "I do." A white ribbon came from the tip of Dumbledore's wand and wove itself around Jamie's hand until it circled her left ring finger and solidified, forming a gold ring. Dumbledore then asked Jamie the same thing, and once she answered, without hesitation, "I do" the same thing happened to me, the white band forming a ring around my left ring finger.

Dumbledore then said, "I now proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride" and I beamed as I swept Jamie into my arms and dipped her into a passionate kiss that left both of us breathless. Everyone stood and thunderous applause reached our ears, making us part and grin. Then, the awning under which we had all been situated was transformed by dad, Sirius and Remus into a much, much bigger awning for the reception.

Jamie and I had our first dance as an official married couple, and as we danced, more couples started making their way onto the floor, dancing around us and sharing in our special moment. I led Jamie around the floor and dipped her in time to the music, making her laugh and hit me playfully.

Later, everyone who was part of the wedding party, including me and Jamie, were sitting at a long table covered with a pale blue tablecloth and tucking in to our food, while the guests were seated at individual tables and were eating, also. Then, Draco stood and said loudly, "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" and all the talking immediately died down. He then said, "I just want to make a toast to my best friends Harry and Jamie, and give them my wishes for a great and long future together. Even though we hadn't always seen eye to eye in the past, I've gotten to know them, and trust me when I say that you will possibly never meet a couple more friendly, or more perfect for each other. Oh, and guys?" and when Jamie and I looked up at him, he said slyly, "I look forward to having some godsons and/or goddaughters pretty soon, yeah?" Jamie blushed and said sarcastically, "Yeah. We'll get right to work on that" and I nodded to Dray and wrapped my arms around Jamie, saying, "You can count on it, mate!" He then raised his glass, making everyone mimic him, and he said, "To Jamie and Harry" and everyone repeated, "Jamie and Harry."

Then, I stood a little while later and lifted Jamie to her feet also, saying loudly, "My wife and I would like to thank all of you for coming to share in our wedding. Thank you for all the gifts we received, but, right now I think we need to go work on our family." I winked at everyone, making them laugh, and I scooped Jamie up bridal style, and with one last glance at all our guests, I apparated.

When we arrived at our destination, I put Jamie down and she said, "Love, where are we?" and I took her hand and led her to the balcony, saying, "Come look, Jem." We went onto the balcony and Jamie gasped and said, "Harry! You didn't……" I had apparated us to the nicest wizarding hotel in Paris. It was hidden, along with the rest of the magical world in Paris, but we had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower and the glittering lights. Jamie leaned on the railing and said, "It's beautiful!" and I said, "Yeah……….the view's not bad, either." Jamie laughed and rolled here eyes, saying, "Harry, that was so cheesy…..but cute, too" and she stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down into a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, not getting enough of her. I then walked her back into the room, pulling away from her mouth to trail gentle butterfly kisses down her neck. She moaned lightly, and that gave me the permission I needed to reach behind her and pull down the zipper on her dress. I then pulled the straps off, and the rest of the dress slid down her body and pooled at her feet. I stepped back to admire her in the revealing and very sexy pale blue strapless bra and panty set she had been wearing underneath, and she grinned sexily at me before reaching up and undoing her hair, shaking it out and letting it fall in waves and curls to the middle of her back.

She winked at me, and I grinned and pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it somewhere, and I reached down, undid my pants and pulled them off, tossing those, presumably, in the same place I tossed my shirt. Jamie then came towards me and I reached out and pulled her to me and kissed her fiercely, and she kissed be back just as fiercely, if not more. I then picked her up and walked over to the bed, laying her down and crawling on top of her, and she flipped over so she was straddling me, and she trailed kisses down my chest and stomach, making me squirm as she got closer to my painful erection. When she got there finally, she tugged my boxers off and, grinning up at me, she lowered her head and took me in her mouth. I groaned as her hot mouth engulfed me, and she started to move, licking and sucking me.

As I got closer to my climax, I threaded my fingers in her long hair and gave it a slight tug, making her stop and look up at me with her gorgeous, ocean blue eyes. I said huskily, "I was getting close, and I want to come inside of you." She blushed and lay down next to me, allowing me to roll on top of her and she parted her legs as my fingers found her dripping pussy. She moaned as I rubbed her swollen clit, and I said, "You're so wet, love. Are you ready for me?" and she said breathlessly, "Oh, yes." I knew she loved it when I talked dirty to her, so I said, as I stuck two fingers inside of her, "You want my cock? You want me to shove this dick into your dripping cunt and make you scream and moan like the naughty witch you are?" She bucked her hips and said, "Gods, Harry, yes!" and I removed my fingers and sucked her juices off of them, almost coming right there because of the way she tasted.

I then guided her onto her hands and knees, and I rubbed myself over her while I brought my hand to her stomach and said a contraceptive charm. Then, at her wriggling and mewling, I slid into her gently, making us both moan. I didn't even have a chance to move before she growled out, "Harry, please……please fuck me" and I groaned and immediately started pounding into her, making her cry out in pleasure. During our love-making, Jamie made some of the most erotic sounds I had ever heard (like a noise between a gasp and a moan, high-pitched whines, and an odd one in the back of her throat that I couldn't make out) from her, and it turned me on even more and made me thrust into her even harder.

As I was thrusting, I wound my fingers into her hair and pulled her up against my chest, and she grunted in pain and pleasure, and I bit her ear, making her arch sensually against me and whine. She said in a high-pitched tone, "Harry, please…….oh, gods…I'm gonna come….I'm so fucking close!!" and I released her hair, but she stayed pressed up against me, and I reached up and fondled her breasts, squeezing them as I pumped into her even faster and harder. She reached behind her and grabbed the back of my neck and started to scream in pleasure, and finally, with one more hard thrust, she came undone, arching against me and screaming my name, her walls squeezing me and bringing my own orgasm out of me, and I grunted as my seed filled her, and we both collapsed on the bed.

I rolled off of Jamie and lay there, catching my breath, and she hummed appreciatively and laid on top of me, stroking my hair, and she said, "You were amazing, Mr. Potter" and I grinned and said, "Well, you were pretty good too, Mrs. Potter." She chuckled and said quietly, "Mrs. Potter………I like the sound of that" and I said, "So do I, sweetie." We then changed into pajamas, me, the same old pajama pants and no shirt, but Jamie had a small surprise for me. She came out of the bathroom and my jaw hit the floor; she was wearing a short (and I mean, _short_) forest green negligee that was see through from the bottom of her chest down, and the part that covered her chest was made of satin. She smiled as she came over to the bed and she said, "Do you like it?" and I nodded, saying, "Hell yeah! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to seduce me all over again." She giggled cutely and said, "Maybe I am" and as we both got under the covers, I said slyly, "Don't start something you can't finish, love." We then cuddled up with each other, entwining our legs together and we drifted off to sleep, perfectly content after spending our first day as Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter; I couldn't have asked for anything more. Now, we just have to get started on the children……………………


	13. Epilogue

Chapter 13: Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is…………the last chapter. Enjoy, and please, review and let me know what you thought of the story! Thank you!**

**16 years later………………..**

"Reese Michael Potter, come here right now!!" screamed Jamie Potter, and a small voice said, "Coming, mum." Jamie, at 37 years old, still had the same classic beauty; the same ebony hair, which she had now cut to her shoulders (but still naturally fell in waves and curls), the same beauty mark on her right cheek, and the same bright, beautiful ocean blue eyes, but she had grown some, so she was now 5'9" to her husband's 6'0". She was standing at the bottom of the stairs of hers and Harry's Godric's Hallow estate, tapping her foot impatiently, and a 15-year-old boy came down the stairs hanging his head, knowing he was in trouble. He had short, black hair and Harry's signature green eyes; he was basically his father's twin.

He came to stand in front of his mother, and she said, "What were you thinking when you played that trick on your sister? You know she's terrified of snakes!" Reese looked up at his mother and said, "I didn't mean anything by it, mum. It was just a joke!" and Jamie sand angrily, "Oh, it was a joke, hmm? Well, how would you like it if, as a joke, I took away your PlayStation? How would you like that? Would that be funny to you?" Reese shook his head, and Jamie said, "I didn't think so. Now, go apologize to your sister" and he said, "Yes, mum" and he went off to find his sister, but he didn't need to go far.

A voice saying, "Hey, come back here, young lady!" came from the direction of the kitchen, and a 13 year old girl came pelting out to the sitting room, her frazzled father following. There was a cookie in her hand and she happily started munching on it as Harry came into the sitting room, and he said, "You!!" Jocelyn Blaine Potter laughed as she and her father wrestled for the cookie she had apparently taken from him, and he then said, "I'm gonna tickle you!" Joss said stubbornly, "It won't work, dad" but Harry dug his fingers into her sides, and she immediately burst out laughing and tried to crawl away from him. He continued his tickle attack, and Joss reached out for Jamie and said, "Mum! Mum, help me!!" She finally relinquished the cookie, and as she got off of the floor, she said, "Man, I hate being ticklish!" Joss was a tomboy, with short hair that stopped just below her ears, and she was wearing Harry's old Quidditch jersey from Hogwarts, a pair of black jeans with the kneeholes torn, and black and white converses. She was the youngest and only girl, and the only one of her siblings to have an extraordinary eye color; it was a mix of Harry's green and Jamie's blue, so she had turquoise-colored eyes. She had also inherited Jamie's beauty mark, only hers was right below the left corner of her mouth.

Joss stood and said, "You could have gotten another cookie, dad" and Harry, finishing off the oatmeal raisin cookie, wrapped his arms around Jamie and said, "Too bad. I wanted that one, and you took it, so I had no choice but to get it back." Joss rolled her eyes at him, and Jamie looked at Reese and said, "Reese, don't you have something to say to Joss?" and he looked at her and huffed, saying, "Sorry for putting that rubber snake in your bed, Joss." Jamie then said pointedly, "And……?" and Reese said, "And happy birthday." Joss punched him on his arm and he said, "Ouch! What was that for?" and she said, "For putting the snake there in my bed in the first place, you great prat!" and he glared at her and chased her out of the sitting room, saying, "Now you're gonna get it!"

Jamie smiled and shook her head as another new voice said, "Those two at it again, mam?" and she turned towards the voice. Coming into the sitting room was Donovan Adam Potter, Jamie and Harry's oldest son, who was about to enter his 7th year in Hogwarts. He had black hair, was the only sibling to get Jamie's ocean-blue eyes and was also the only one to get her Irish accent. He wore his hair in a shaggy style down to his chin, and he had on a pair of slightly baggy, faded blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a black design on it of Jimmy Hendrix, and he was barefoot. Also, because of his Irish accent and his good looks, he was the resident heartthrob at Hogwarts, but he was currently spoken for by Juliana Thomas, Dean and Lavender's daughter and his steady girlfriend of 3 years.

He went over to the mantelpiece above the fireplace, took the lid off of the glass candy holder, grabbed a mint and popped it into his mouth before heading for the backyard door, saying, "When is everyone getting here, mam?" Jamie checked her watch, saying, "Draco, Gin and the kids should be getting here any minute now" and no sooner did she say that than there was a whip-like crack and the aforementioned couple were standing in the sitting room with their two children, 15 year old Jayce(Jason) Ian Malfoy and 6 year old Jessica Faith Malfoy, who was currently fast asleep in her father's arms. Jamie smiled at them and Jayce came over to her and hugged her, saying, "Hi, Auntie Jamie!" and Jamie hugged him back and said, "Hi, Jayce!" Ginny then hugged her best friend, saying, "Hey, Mia" and Jamie hugged her back and said, "Hey, Gin" and when Jamie turned to Draco to hug him, Jessie started to wake up. She opened her eyes and blinked sleepily before rubbing them and yawning widely. Jessie was a pretty little thing, with strawberry blonde hair and a mix between Ginny's green eyes and Draco's silvery grey ones, making them a pale green; she looked something like what a water nymph would look like from the times of Ancient Greece and the gods. She was wearing a cute pale green jumper, a white shirt underneath it, white stockings and black mary janes, and her long hair was in a French braid. Jayce had Ginny's fiery red hair and Draco's grey eyes, and he was wearing a short sleeved light blue polo shirt, blue jeans, and his white sneakers.

Jamie then looked at Jessie and said, "Hi, cutie! Can I have a hug?" and she reached out her arms for Jessie, who, in turn, reached hers out and said, "Auntie Mia!" Jamie laughed as she took Jessie from Draco and hugged her, saying, "You look so adorable. Who picked your outfit for you?" and Jessie pointed to Draco, who grinned, looking very proud of himself. Jamie said, "Daddy helped you get dressed?" and she nodded, and Jamie said, "Nice job, Dray!" and he said, sounding mock affronted, "Well, I'd like to think I did a good job, seeing as how I've been a father for 15 years!" Jamie laughed and put Jessie down, who went over to Harry, saying, "Uncle Hawwy!" and he laughed and scooped her up, tickling her playfully and saying, "Hi, big girl!" Jamie then hugged Draco, saying sweetly, "Hi, Dray" and he said back, "Hello to you too, Ames" and Jamie called out, "Joss! Reese! Come and say hi to Draco and Gin!" Feet thundered towards the sitting room, and Joss and Reese came running in. Joss said loudly, "Uncle Draco!" and she ran at him and hugged him, making him laugh and hug her back, saying, "Hey, pretty lady. You're getting so beautiful, just like your mother." Joss blushed and said, "Uncle Draco….." and he laughed and said, "Happy Birthday, Joss" and he handed her a present, making her squeal and run outside to the backyard to put it with her others. As she opened the door to the backyard, loud music blasted through the door, as did the noise of all of Joss' friends from the neighborhood and Hogwarts.

She then ran back in and saw Jessie, who was sitting on the floor playing with some toys Ginny had pulled out of her bag, and she said, "Jess………." and she looked up and said, "Joss!" Joss came over to Jessie, who held up her arms, waiting for her older cousin to pick her up, and Joss picked her up and bounced her, saying, "How's my cute little cousin?" She then put her back down on the floor, and she crouched down and started playing with her, saying, "Uh-oh, Jess…..here comes the Tickle Monster!!" and Jess squealed and leaned away from Joss' advancing fingers, but she growled playfully and lunged for her, grabbing her around her waist and tickling her silly, making her laugh hysterically, squirming and wriggling on the floor. The adults watched them, laughing, until Ginny said, "Okay, Joss, maybe you should stop before she pees on herself" and Joss stopped tickling Jessie, who jumped up and ran for cover, hiding behind Reese. Jayce then came up and shoved Joss, saying, "Happy birthday, cuz" and she shoved him back, saying, "Hey, watch who you're shoving, bighead" before she ruffled his hair and said, "Hi, Jayce." Jayce and Reese, who were inseparable, went outside, talking about nothing in particular, while Donovan came back inside, snuck up behind Ginny and wrapped her in his arms, making her start, saying, "Hi, Auntie Ginny" and Ginny turned and hugged him, saying, "Hey, Donnie." He then went over to Draco, who pulled him into a hug, clapping him on the back and saying, "Hey, Don. Merlin, you're taller than me; when did that happen?" Joss took Jessie outside, while the adults sat down and talked, and Ginny said, "When're Luna and Blaise getting here?"

The fireplace then erupted in green flames, and Luna Zabini stepped out first, and, seeing Jamie and Ginny, she ran to them and hugged them, saying, "Jamie! Ginny!" Blaise came out next, brushing soot off of himself before stepping out and greeting Draco , Harry, Jamie and Ginny. The fireplace erupted into green flames once again, and out stepped Blaise and Luna's fraternal twins, Dante William and Deanna Iris Zabini, who were the same age as Joss. They spotted their family, and they came forward and greeted everyone, and Joss came back in, saying, "Hey mum, when is Dante getting here? I wanna tell him something important." She stopped as she looked up and saw Dante, and she bit her lip and fidgeted nervously, saying, "Hey Dante" and he flashed her a dazzling smile and stepped forward, saying, "_Ciao, _Joss." He took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it gently, making Joss smile shyly. He then gave her the present from his family, saying, "_Buon cumpleanno"_ and she took it, keeping her eyes locked with his the whole time, and she said, "Thanks." Deanna came up and said, "All right, lovebirds, break it up" and Joss chuckled and hugged her best friend, saying, "Hey, Dee." Deanna and Dante both had chestnut colored hair, sky blue eyes, and they wore matching colors for Joss' birthday party. Dee had on a white and red tube top with the word "Witchy" on it in white, a white skirt, and white flip flops and her shoulder length hair was pulled away from her face in a half-ponytail, with the rest of it hanging down; Dante was wearing a red t-shirt that had on it, in white, "Some mistakes are too much fun to only make twice", a pair of white and red shorts and his white sneakers. Dee then said, "Hey, let's go outside. I can hear the music from here, and I wanna dance" and Joss turned and said, "Yeah, okay" and she said, "You coming, Dante?" He smiled at her and said, "In a minute, _cara_" and she blushed and nodded, heading outside.

Harry then nudged Dante and said, "So, looks like someone has a little thing for Joss" and Dante grinned and said, "Maybe." He then said, "Dad, can I ask you something?" and Blaise said, "Sure, son. What's up?" Dante then said, "When…..when did you know that you loved mum?" and Blaise looked lovingly at Luna, who smiled at him, and he said, "I knew from the first moment I saw her that she was the one." Luna kissed him lightly, and she said, "Why do you ask honey?" and he bit his lip and said, "Well, because………….because I think….no, I _know…_….that I'm in love with Joss." All the women said, "Awww!" and he blushed, while Harry said, "Well, if you love her, then tell her. You have my permission." Dante said, "What if she doesn't feel the same way?" and Draco looked at him skeptically, saying, "Hello? Did you not see the way she just acted in front of you? I think she feels the same way, Dante" and he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and said, "All right. I'm gonna tell her. Wish me luck" and as he went into the backyard, the adults said, "Good luck!"

Jamie then said. "Oh, they're in love. When did they grow up so fast?" and Blaise said, "Good question, Ames. Good question" and Neville, Susan and their daughter apparated into the sitting room, scaring the hell out of all of them. Sydney Alicia Longbottom was the sweetest girl you could possibly meet, with long, copper colored hair and honey colored eyes. She had Neville's disposition, as well as Susan's nurturing nature. She was already 14, and she said, "Hey, everyone!" and they all chorused, "Hi, Sid!" and she said, "Where's Joss?" Jamie said, "She's outside with the other kids. Jayce is out there, too" and Sid said excitedly, "He is? Awesome! " and she ran out the door while the adults all exchanged knowing glances. Then, everyone trooped into the kitchen and helped Jamie bring out the snacks and drinks, and Draco muttered to Harry, "This is gonna be a long night, mate" and he said, "You think?"

They all made their way outside where about 40 teenagers were either dancing, lounging around and talking, or playing games. The adults put the stuff down on the tables, and they turned around and sat down, watching the party. Sometime during, they caught sight of Dante talking to Joss, and he took her hand and led her off to the side. He then said something, and Joss made a face of shock, and then they smiled when she gave a brilliant smile and launched herself on Dante in a huge hug. He then pulled back slightly, staring into her eyes, and he suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her, putting every ounce of his feelings into it, and she melted against him, wrapping her hands around his neck and responding enthusiastically. Dee then saw them, and she let out a shout, which directed everyone else's attention to the kissing couple and they all started cheering and hollering, while Dante pulled away, lifted Joss into the air and spun her around, making her laugh delightedly.

Then, more shouts, cheers and catcalls erupted from another direction, and when the crowd of teens parted, Jamie and the others saw why; it seems that Jayce, who became emboldened by Dante and Joss' public display of their feelings, had searched for Sid, and when he found her, he had grabbed her, spun her around and kissed her tenderly. He pulled away and smiled down at Sid, who touched her fingers to her lips softly, trying to process that her crush had just kissed her, and she smiled up at him, and they both suddenly lunged at each other and kissed again, completely unaware that they had a huge audience. Jamie then said, "Well, it seems that we'll all be related someday" and Luna said, "It seems so. I'm so happy for my baby." Blaise kissed the top of his wife's head and said, "It looks like he has truly found a soul mate in Joss" and Harry said, "Now, Dee and Reese need to find someone." Draco then said, "Hey, if any guy ever tries to come near my Jessie, I'll kill him" and Ginny smacked him on the head, saying, "Oh, stop it, Dray! You're too protective."

The rest of Joss' party went fantastically; everyone had cake and ice cream, and Joss opened her presents, thanking everyone. By one o'clock in the morning, all of Joss' friends were gone, and Draco, Ginny, Neville, Susan, Blaise and Luna and the kids were leaving. Joss and Dante were in the backyard still, having some alone time before Luna and Blaise called him to go home, and Joss was pinned to the oak tree by Dante, who was kissing her sweetly. He pulled away and said quietly, "I love you" and Joss smiled and moved a piece of his hair out of his face, saying, "I love you, too, Dante." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her again when Luna's voice came from the backyard door, saying, "Dante, time to go" and he cursed under his breath, making Joss laugh; he then grabbed her hand and led her inside.

Jayce and Sid were standing close together, Jayce's hand on Sid's waist, and he kissed her chastely before stepping away to let her go to Neville and Susan. Sid blew one last kiss to her newfound boyfriend, who winked at her, and in the blink of an eye, she and her parents apparated home. Jayce then hugged Joss and slapped hands with Reese and Donnie, saying goodbye, and Jamie kissed a sleeping Jessie on the forehead gently before hugging Jayce. He, Draco and Gin then said goodbye to Harry, and they apparated home, also. Luna hugged Jamie and Harry, kissed Joss and Donnie on the cheek and ruffled Reese's hair playfully before stepping away and letting Blaise, Dee and Dante say goodbye. Dante came up to Joss and kissed her lightly, saying, "I'll phone you tomorrow, yeah?" and Joss nodded, saying, "Okay. Love you" and he said, "Love you, too." They then all Flooed home, and Joss stretched and yawned, saying, "Wow. What a party; I got so many new things, including a perfect boyfriend" and Reese said, "Gross. Why are all girls so mushy?" and Joss scowled at him and said, "Shut it, dummy."

Joss, Reese and Donnie said goodnight to their parents and trekked upstairs to bed, and Harry turned to his wife and said, "That was fun" and Jamie said, "It was." Harry then wrapped her in his arms and whispered, "I think it's time for us to go to bed too, yeah?" and Jamie quirked an eyebrow coyly, saying, "Mr. Potter, you are insatiable." He lifted her into his arms, making her squeal, and he said playfully, "I know, but that's why you love me" and Jamie nodded and said, "I do. God help me, but I do." He laughed along with her, and he carried her upstairs to their room, locking and silencing it. Another year and they were still as in love as ever, and from here, their love would only grow stronger as they watched their children grow up and start families of their own. Life was perfect, and it couldn't get any better.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, there it is………..the end of the story. Thank you for reading, and I'd really like to know if I should do a sequel, so review and let me know what you think. Until next time……………….**_**Ciao!**_


End file.
